


Во всем виноват Стилински

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: Стайлз просто хотел всем помочь, а расхлебывать то, что получилось, придется каждому, правда никто не уйдет обиженным :)Примечание: На Teen Wolf Big Bang 2014





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

— Как ты мог, Стайлз! Это же Скотт! — Мелисса укоризненно покачала головой и, решив, что этого мало, сложила руки на груди.

— Правда, Стилински, — Крис Арджент смущенно хмыкнул и наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть получше результат ритуала изгнания нечисти, проведенного Стайлзом. — Ты мог их всех убить разом, а это не по кодексу.

— Мой сын — серийный маньяк, — шериф закрыл лицо руками. — Что я упустил в твоем воспитании, не понимаю.

— Я хотел как лучше, — заметил Стайлз, хотя, справедливости ради, стоило отметить, что он прекрасно понимал, когда рот лучше не открывать.

— Как лучше?! Это же Скотт! — Мелисса для большего эффекта сначала развела руками, а затем снова сложила их на груди.

— Ты в самом деле натворил дел, Стайлз, — вклинилась Лидия. — Как прикажешь их теперь различать?

— А как ты раньше их различала? — буркнул Стайлз, донельзя расстроенный тем фактом, что даже в таком виде близнецы привлекают ветреную девушку больше, чем он, Стайлз.

— Очень просто, — хмыкнула Лидия. — Один без ума от меня, а второй — нет. А теперь они оба без ума от меня, — растерянно добавила она.

— Или от твоих волос, — нечутко ответил вконец раздосадованный Стайлз.

— А если бы это их убило? — никак не мог успокоиться шериф.

— Ты просто представь, что твой дурацкий ритуал мог убить Скотта, — согласилась Мелисса.

— А по-моему, очень забавно, — неожиданно произнесла Эллисон. — Что? Ну вы только посмотрите, какой он милашка!

Взгляды присутствующих переместились на Айзека.

— Пожалуй, что да, — нехотя согласилась Мелисса. — Эти кудряшки совершенно очаровательны.

— Они ничуть не изменились, — вставил Стайлз, как всегда прекрасно понимая, что стоит промолчать, но не в силах это сделать.

Неожиданно его спасла Мелисса, хотя Стайлз был уверен, что она так и будет восклицать о том, что это Скотт, хотя тут и дураку понятно, что это Скотт. Даже в таком виде.

— Ладно, можно долго объяснять Стайлзу, что в его действиях было неправильным, но толку от этого не будет, — сурово произнесла она, отчего все взгляды переместились к ней. — И нечего на меня смотреть. Если они начнут расползаться или все одновременно захотят есть или спать — я предпочитаю оказаться подальше.

Крис и Джон при её словах почему-то посмотрели на Эллисон и Стайлза и согласно кивнули.

— Ну и чудесно, — бодро продолжила Мелисса. — Так, я забираю своего и... и этого.

— Но Питер опасен, — возмутился Крис Арджент.

— Согласен, — поддержал его Джон.

— Чепуха, — рассердилась Мелисса, привычным жестом сажая первого полугодовалого младенца себе на бедро и придерживая левой рукой, чтобы правой ухватить второго. — Он мне ничего не сделает.

— Когда Дерек его убил, мы тоже думали, что он никому ничего не сделает, — возразил Крис. — А тут он вполне себе живой.

— И довольно миленький, кстати, — нехотя признала Мелисса, разглядывая сосущего пальцы младенца. — Всё, похоже, он уже голодный.

— Левый или правый? — пробормотала Лидия, продолжая задумчиво разглядывать полугодовалых близнецов. Чтобы рассматривать было проще, она встала на колени и наклонилась к ним, за что была наказана тем, что оба ребенка ухватились за её длинные волосы и тянули каждый в свою сторону. — А, черт с вами, возьму обоих!

— А я забираю ангелочка, — Эллисон подняла на руки Айзека. — Надеюсь, теперь, папочка, ты не будешь возражать против его нахождения в моей комнате, да?

Крис подернул плечами от ледяного тона дочери и с надеждой посмотрел на Мелиссу.

— Я, пожалуй, помогу вам присматривать за Питером, — осторожно начал он. — Мало ли что случится.

— Например? — подняла бровь Мелисса, потом посмотрела на Эллисон, снова на Криса и на Питера, которого она ловко сунула подмышку. — А, ну давай.

— Я тоже, кхм... присоединюсь, — немного смущенно начал шериф. — Всё-таки он и правда опасный тип, а с вами должен быть кто-то здравомыслящий... — он смешался под ироничным взглядом Мелиссы и торопливо добавил. — Кроме тебя, разумеется.

— Эй! — Стайлз, наконец, понял, что его беспокоило даже больше того факта, что отец зачем-то решил переехать в дом Скотта на время ЧП. Раньше все ЧП были их совместным временем, благо большинство из них так или иначе были связаны со Стайлзом, а тут... — А этого кто заберет?

Он ткнул пальцем в одиноко сидящего на полу Дерека.

Ребенок из Хейла получился очаровательным, этого нельзя было отрицать, но Стайлз был не из тех, кто поведется на невинные глазки, особенно когда речь шла о Дереке.

— Ты, — Мелисса уже пошла к выходу, бормоча под нос что-то про подгузники и смеси.

— Ты должен научиться брать ответственность за свои действия, сын, — строго добавил Джон. — Присмотреть за одним из пострадавших — это самое малое, что ты можешь сделать.

— А если нечаянно оторвешь ему голову или уронишь с лестницы — плакать никто не будет, — бодро добавил Крис, пользуясь тем, что сердобольная Мелисса уже вышла. — То есть, я не советую тебе это делать _специально_ , но...

— Папа, иди уже, — фыркнула Эллисон, любуясь доставшимся ей Айзеком.

Стайлз с неожиданным для него раздражением подумал, что маленький Айзек наверняка совершенный ангел, не будет орать ночами и даже пеленки пачкать будет с деликатностью настоящего ангелка. Надеяться на это со стороны Дерека не приходилось.

— У тебя есть под рукой интернет, — напомнила ему Лидия, поднимая близнецов с пола. — Ты первый всё нашел про оборотней, уж про то, чем кормить ребенка, как-нибудь найдешь. Опять-таки можешь позвонить мне или Эллисон, или маме Скотта.

— А если они никогда не вырастут? — Стайлз ужаснулся внезапно пришедшей на ум мысли.

— Когда-нибудь всё равно вырастут, — оптимистично отозвалась Эллисон.

Стайлз закрыл лицо руками, представив, как он растит Дерека-младенца, Дерека-ребенка, Дерека-подростка...

Когда он отнял руки от лица, то был уже один в комнате.

Ах, нет, с ним был Дерек.


	2. Chapter 2

— Мне кажется, это слишком серьезное наказание для такого в принципе небольшого проступка, — заметил Стайлз, когда обнаружил, что никто, даже отец, возвращаться не собирается.

Дерек молчал. Он вообще казался чересчур тихим для ребенка своего возраста, и это тоже выводило из себя. Стайлз, разумеется, понимал, что от воплей младенца он бы скорее сошел с ума, но молча следящий за ним крошечный карапуз... Боги, Дерек — это всё равно оставался Дерек! — сводил его с ума.

— Интересно, что едят волчата? — преувеличенно весело произнес Стайлз, садясь на корточки рядом с ребенком. — У меня есть размороженный фарш. Думаю, я переживу без биточков.

Лицо малыша искривилось в плаксивой гримасе, словно он понял, о чем идет речь.

А, может, и в самом деле понял.

— Интересно, а что ты будешь помнить об этом времени, — пробормотал Стайлз. Глаза его испуганно расширились. — А вдруг все? Так, подожди, сейчас разберемся.

Он поспешно поднял малыша с пола и посадил на свою кровать, для верности подперев с обеих сторон подушками.

— Сейчас-сейчас, — бормотал Стайлз, его пальцы быстро бегали по клавиатуре. — Вот! Всё про младенцев!

Через полчаса его разбудил глухой стук и оглушительный рев. Стайлз, конечно, подозревал, что дети плачут громко, но это было не громко, это было оглушительно.

— Ну упал, ну ударился, ну головой, — принялся он успокаивать Дерека, поднимая его с пола и разглядывая развороченные подушки. — Я просто читал-читал... Ты бы знал, сколько всего пишут про детей! Куда больше, чем про оборотней. А я даже не успел выяснить, могут у тебя быть колики или уже нет. А может, у тебя режутся зубки? Надеюсь, что нет. Мне никогда не нравились твои зубки.

Малыш заревел еще громче.

— Отличные зубки, самые замечательные, — торопливо уверил его Стайлз, неуклюже тряся из стороны в сторону. — Может, тебя всё-таки покормить? У меня было молоко...

Дерек замолчал так же мгновенно, как и начал.

Стайлз машинально подул на вспухающую на голове ребенка шишку и, сунув его подмышку, направился на кухню.

— Овсяные хлопья в теплом молоке! — торжественно объявил он окончательный вариант обеда, не обращая внимания на тщетные попытки ребенка вырваться. Дерек сучил ножками и ручками, но, прежде чем он снова раскрыл рот, чтобы завопить, Стайлз усадил его на пол и нырнул с головой в холодильник, пытаясь отыскать молоко.

С Дереком была одна морока, и понятно это было с самого начала. Не успел Стайлз даже разогреть молоко в микроволновке, а младенец завалился на бок, затем встал на четвереньки и довольно шустро пополз прочь с кухни.

— Куда собрался? — Стайлз с мстительной радостью преградил Дереку дорогу ногой, благо руки у него были заняты миской с молоком и хлопьями. — Сейчас будем кушать. То есть, ты будешь, — добавил он с легкой ноткой неуверенности, разглядывая размокающие в молоке хлопья.

Ему показалось или на лице младенца тоже промелькнуло нечто, похожее на скепсис?

— Ладно, все дети любят сладкое, — решил он и щедро налил в тарелку карамель.

Несмотря на это, по мнению Стайлза, совершенно верное утверждение, накормить вредного ребенка оказалось непросто. Стайлз не был уверен, что его отец или Лидия оценили бы то, как он пытался нажать на пухлые щеки младенца, заставляя его открыть рот, но чего они не знали, повредить им не могло. А из всех статей, что прочитал Стайлз, он уяснил главное — ребенок должен быть сытым и чистым.

Для себя Стайлз это окрестил «методом слежения за входом и выходом» и, судя по запаху, было самое время обратить внимание ко второй части.

— Я одного не понимаю, — бурчал Стайлз, разматывая кусок ткани, в который Дерека ловко завернула Мелисса сразу после того, как они отыскали всех оборотней, пострадавших от неудачной попытки Стайлза провести обряд изгнания. — Как можно одновременно есть … и не есть?

Маленький Дерек хлопал глазами и отказывался как-то отвечать на вопросы Стайлза.

— Не могу понять, сколько тебе сейчас, но мог бы сделать усилие и сказать хоть что-то, — буркнул Стайлз недовольно. — Я стараюсь, распинаюсь, а выглядит так, словно я говорю сам с собой.

Ткань, оказавшаяся полосой простыни, никуда уже не годилась, и Стайлз принялся размышлять, как ему выпутаться из создавшейся ситуации. По всему выходило, что пересидеть дома не получится, для ребенка тут не было никаких условий. Требовалось выйти в магазин, но Стайлз понятия не имел, что делать дальше. Он уже утомился так, словно таскал мешки с трупами или — тут он попытался усилием воли сделать свои мысли более позитивными — кирпичи.

К счастью, в этот момент ожил мобильник.

— Эллисон, — вздохнул Стайлз. Не то чтобы он всерьез надеялся, что первой о нем начнет беспокоиться Лидия или, например, вспомнит и решит узнать, как дела, отец, но Эллисон было тоже неплохо.

Очень неплохо, как понял Стайлз, когда нажал на кнопку принятия вызова.

— Стайлз, — голос Эллисон был бодрым. По-видимому, она-то мешки с трупами, то есть, кирпичи, конечно! — не таскала. — Как там Дерек, еще жив?

— Обижаешь, — Стайлз попытался возмутиться. — Я спец по воспитанию детей!

— Точно, — Эллисон хихикнула. — Спец по воспитанию не хочет присоединиться к нам на прогулке до супермаркета? Мы с Лидией хотим выгулять детей и купить всё необходимое. Папа оставил мне кредитку и сказал ни в чем себе не отказывать.

— Хорошая идея, — пробормотал Стайлз, не зная, как помягче объяснить Эллисон, что его папа не оставлял ему никакой кредитки. В глубине души Стайлз был уверен, что бравый шериф, каким был его отец, даже не подозревает о существовании таких вещей.

— Успокойся, — словно услышала его мысли Эллисон. — Одевай Дерека, мы будем ждать тебя возле твоего дома, на карточке хватит на всех детей, и кресло для Дерека мы тоже возьмем.

Стайлз хотел было спросить, какое кресло, но Эллисон уже отключилась, поэтому его мысли переместились к новой проблеме — одеть Дерека.

По странному стечению обстоятельств в доме не было ничего, что можно было надеть на ребенка, которому нет еще и года. Стайлз перерыл весь свой шкаф и шкаф отца, машинально отметив, что нужно не забыть посоветовать тому купить пару новых рубашек фасона помоднее позапрошлого века, после чего остановился на своей старой футболке, которая выглядела как новая.

Он как сейчас помнил, как покупал её, надеясь, что Лидия заметит его в ярко-лимонной футболке, но так торопился, что промахнулся размером, отчего каждый в школе мог заметить его выступающие ребра и соски, а Лидия, конечно же, не заметила ничего.

Больше он эту футболку не надевал, а вот на Дереке она смотрелась лучше, чем на нем, хоть и болталась со всех сторон. Стайлз на всякий случай потряс ребенка, чтобы убедиться, что тот не решит обмочиться посреди супермаркета, но добился только нового витка оглушительного рева.

— Можно подумать, неженка, — буркнул под нос Стайлз, принимаясь колдовать над футболкой под рев Дерека.

Он завязал узлом футболку между ног Дерека, а поднявшиеся при этом края, делающие импровизированный боди похожим на девчоночье платьице, тоже завязал двумя большими неряшливыми узлами.

— Нормально, — одобрил он собственный шедевр, поворачивая сучащего ножками ребенка из стороны в сторону. — Вот увидишь, все лопнут от зависти!

Судя по лицу Дерека, лопнуть собирался он сам, но только от злости. Стайлз в очередной раз задумался, многое ли будет помнить оборотень, когда вернется в нормальный облик.

«Если, — мысленно подбодрил он себя. — Если вернется».

Раздался звонок телефона. Сунув Дерека подмышку, Стайлз поднес мобильник к уху, даже не глядя на то, кто звонит.

— Да! — рявкнул он.

— И незачем так орать, — пропела ему прямо в ухо Лидия. — Выходи скорее, нужно установить еще кресло в твою машину, я это делать не буду, я сломала ноготь, пока устанавливала кресло для близнецов в машину Эллисон.

Стайлз кивнул, забыв, что кивок Лидия вряд ли увидит по телефону, и ухом выключил вызов.

— Отлично выглядишь! — сообщил он замолчавшему, наконец, Дереку. — Девчонки просто упадут, я гарантирую!


	3. Chapter 3

Стайлз выскочил на улицу, когда Эллисон уже нетерпеливо сигналила, а Лидия, несмотря на все свои уверения, пыталась втолкнуть в его машину объемное кресло.

С удивлением Стайлз обнаружил, что в машине Эллисон на заднем сидении уместилось три таких кресла. И даже несмотря на то, что одно было сдвоенным, Стайлз всё равно решил, что дело не обошлось без зловещих ритуалов. Сам он был уверен, что даже одно кресло займет все заднее сидение его машины.

— В чем это Дерек? — с подозрением спросила Лидия, бросая кресло на землю.

— В этой... авторской одежде, — нашелся Стайлз, после чего бесцеремонно сунул надувшегося и чем-то недовольного ребенка в руки Лидии и поднял кресло, пытаясь сообразить, как этот предмет умственной деятельности чьего-то зловещего разума можно закрепить в машине.

— А похоже на ту смешную майку, в которой ты ходил в прошлом году, — заметила Лидия, скептически разглядывая наряд Дерека.

— Ты всё-таки её видела? — Стайлз поспешно откашлялся и небрежно произнес: — Ну, я имел в виду, да, это она, но меня вдруг потянуло на креатив. Такое бывает с творческими натурами... Слушай, а где вы взяли эти кресла? И... — он обнаружил, что Эллисон устала ждать в машине, и она выбралась оттуда, вытащив на воздух и Айзека в классическом боди-матроске. — …И детскую одежду?

— Ты такой наивный, Стайлз, — покачала головой Лидия. — Женская солидарность — слышал о таком? Как только соседские домохозяйки узнали, что мы присматриваем за сиротками, нам притащили столько одежды, что этим троим не сносить её и за год. А еще кресла и даже четыре коляски.

— Можем поделиться, — жалостливо добавила Эллисон. — Мы сейчас еще в супермаркете как следует пройдемся, сомневаюсь, что ты найдешь хотя бы полку с подгузниками.

Стайлз почувствовал, как в нем поднимается гнев, который, казалось, был разом за всех мужчин земли, неспособных найти полку с подгузниками.

— Я справлюсь, — сухо сообщил он, вырывая из рук Лидия задремавшего было Дерека, и под оглушительные вопли принимаясь усаживать того в кресло.

— Как хочешь, — Эллисон пожала плечами и посадила тихоню Айзека в его кресло.

Айзек и в самом деле вел себя как ангел. Стайлз был уверен, что, достанься ангелок ему, он бы время от времени колол его булавками, чтобы убедиться, что тот настоящий.

Дерек был, без сомнения, настоящим и орал как настоящий всю дорогу до супермаркета. Не будь Стайлз привычным к поездкам в полицейской машине с сиреной, непременно оглох бы или придушил настырного ребенка.

Но Стайлз лишь вздохнул, пытаясь представить, как проводит время его отец, и совершенно спокойно припарковался у супермаркета.

Лидия и Эллисон, судя по припаркованной машине, были уже внутри. Они оставили детей в машине, впрочем, как можно было догадаться по обилию игрушек, которые свисали перед малышами, скучать тем не приходилось.

Но Стайлз был не таков. И дело было даже не в отсутствии игрушек и даже в его незыблемой уверенности, что стоит лишь оставить Дерека одного в машине, как тот найдет способ её испортить. Просто у Стайлза был коварный план, почерпнутый из пары-тройки романтических фильмов, которые он посмотрел совершенно случайно.

Не тратя время на поиски пресловутой полки с подгузниками, Стайлз, держа Дерека одной рукой и второй катя перед собой тележку, сразу бросился к стоящей у полки с шоколадными батончиками молоденькой продавщице.

— Простите, — он постарался улыбнуться как можно очаровательнее, но для большего эффекта ткнул девушке почти в лицо Дереком. По счастью, младенец окончательно утомился от крика и мог только безучастно пускать пузыри. На взгляд Стайлза, это выглядело ужасно, но продавщица была явно другого мнения.

— Какой холосенький малыс! — засюсюкала она, восторженно глядя на Дерека. Снова не на Стайлза, хотя, видит небо, он был согласен уже даже на то, чтобы побыть для кого-то «холосеньким малысом». — Это кто у нас такая холосенькая девоська?

Стайлз вздрогнул и с сомнениями оглядел лимонную футболку, после чего был вынужден уточнить:

— Это холосенький мальчик, которому просто позарез нужны подгузники, смеси, нормальная мужская... мальчуковая одежда и всё, что там нужно нормальным мальчикам примерно его возраста. Я недавно стал его опекуном и плохо разбираюсь, — скромно добавил он.

Эффект от его слов произвел самые смелые ожидания. Похоже, решил Стайлз, романтические комедии не врут.

Это было не слишком хорошо для него в целом, потому как по всем признакам выходило, что он в лучшем случае друг главного героя, а тому никогда не доставались хорошие девушки. Как правило, ему перепадала толстая подружка главной героини или самый большой кусок торта на свадьбе.

Пока Стайлз размышлял о своей незавидной судьбе, его тележка волшебным образом оказалась наполнена доверху, при этом он сам успел туда втиснуть лишь пару вещей. И на кассе он оказался куда раньше Эллисон и Лидии, не говоря уж о том, что был избавлен от необходимости всё это время держать Дерека на руках. Синеглазый щекастый малыш пользовался невероятным успехом среди продавщиц и сам, словно понимая это, вел себя образцово, как будто был каким-то Айзеком.

Эллисон изумленно подняла брови, обнаружив Стайлза у кассы, но потом понимающе хмыкнула, увидев, как Дерек шуршит пакетом на руках у продавщицы. Лидия же так поджала губы, что было понятно сразу — она выскажет многое, стоит только им оказаться на улице. Однако она не успела.

— Я все понимаю, Стайлз, — Эллисон начала говорить раньше, чем они подошли к выходу из супермаркета. — Но костюм на Хеллоуин? Серьезно? До Хеллоуина он вырастет из него!

— Надо шире смотреть на мир, — Стайлз был так горд своей безоговорочной победой человека разумного над женщиной, что даже не собирался скрывать своего превосходства. — Его можно носить хоть каждый день!

— А почему костюм Бэтмена? — Эллисон, без сомнения, чувствовала превосходство человека разумного, но, как обычно и случалось с Эллисон, в грош его не ставила.

— Потому что не сезон для костюмов, и там были только костюм Бэтмена и костюм Супермена, — пояснил Стайлз.

Они подкатили тележки к машинам, и Стайлз принялся сгружать покупки на заднее сидение.

— Мне кажется, Дерек больше на супермена похож, — не иначе как из чувства противоречия заметила Лидия. Или из зависти. Стайлз видел, что она хочет посмеяться над этой идеей, и в то же время злится, что ей она не пришла в голову раньше.

— Согласен, — не стал спорить Стайлз. Он вытащил из глубины тележки пакет и помахал им над головой. — Поэтому я взял оба.

Это был определенно удар ниже пояса, девушки надолго замолчали.

Окрыленный Стайлз уже собирался уезжать, когда его остановило покашливание Лидии. У нормальных людей покашливание обычно было обычным покашливанием, и только у Лидии оно было ехидным.

— Ты ничего не забыл? — поинтересовалась она ласково.

Стайлз заглянул в машину. Да, на заднем сиденье творилось невесть что, ну так он и не брал с собой списка, чтобы что-то забыть. Удивительно, как такая умная девушка как Лидия могла быть иногда такой бестолковой!

— Стайлз! — ласково позвала Лидия.

Стайлз обернулся.

С нежной крокодильей улыбкой Лидия протягивала ему Дерека.

Стайлз снова заглянул в салон машины.

Ни Дерека, ни места, куда его можно было посадить, там не было. Он еще перетаскивал огромный пакет с подгузниками — ну куда столько? — на переднее сидение, когда Лидия коварно сунула младенца ему в руки, и девушки укатили.

Для чего на самом деле он купил такую прорву подгузников, Стайлз понял почти сразу, как ему удалось усадить капризничающего Дерека в кресло.

Чертыхаясь, Стайлз наскоро протер сидение и кресло одним из подгузников, а Дерека переодел в новый костюмчик, злорадно отметив для себя, что продавщица не до конца уяснила, что перед ней «холосенький мальчик», потому что не мог такой веселенький котенок на кармашке быть рассчитан на мальчика.

Стайлз снова сел за руль. Дерек, шуршащий пакетами, молчал, покупки были сделаны. Жизнь была прекрасна.

Стайлз покосился на стоящий рядом с ним огромный пакет подгузников.

По крайней мере, он попытался.


	4. Chapter 4

Стайлз окончательно успокоился, когда ему, наконец, удалось нацепить на Дерека подгузник и — в виде мести за испорченное сидение — костюмчик Бэтмена. Как оказалось, Дерек путался в плаще, шедшем с костюмом, и потому не мог ползать так быстро, как хотел. А когда маска сползала на глаза, он просто садился на попу и ревел, что тоже заметно разнообразило жизнь Стайлза.

Он уже начал привыкать к роли няньки и даже получать удовольствие от этого, когда зазвонил мобильник.

Стайлз нехотя отвел взгляд от причмокивающего Дерека, которому смесь явно пришлась по вкусу, а сам Стайлз со второго раза сумел сделать её без комочков. На экране телефона высветилось имя Эллисон.

— Да черт возьми, Лидия, у тебя же есть мой телефон! — неизвестно отчего возмутился Стайлз, но трубку взял. Как оказалось, зря. Вся его спокойная жизнь, если такой может считать жизнь вдвоем с Дереком-младенцем, полетела в тартарары.

Так, по крайней мере, он подумал, когда разобрался в том, что ему объясняет Эллисон.

— Хочешь сказать, что если поцеловать младенца, то он на пару минут превратится в себя настоящего? — уточнил он.

— Да, я не только хочу это сказать, но и говорю тебе об этом уже пять минут! — возмутилась Эллисон.

— Наверняка это обнаружила Лидия, — буркнул Стайлз. — Она и полчаса не может провести, никого не целуя.

— Вообще-то, — голос у Эллисон звучал немного странно. — Вообще-то это я. Ну ты же видел Айзека! Просто невозможно удержаться, чтобы не поцеловать!

— Кхм, — неопределенно ответил Стайлз. То ли у него была действительно хорошая сила воли, то ли еще что, но ему целовать кудрявого, как одуванчик, Айзека не хотелось совершенно.

— Зато Лилия обнаружила, что превращается не только тот, кого целуют, но и тот, кто рядом, — добавила Эллисон. — Она решила провести эксперимент и поцеловала одного близнеца, а превратились оба. Зато она успела понять, что целовала не того, и пометила нужного бантиком.

— Зачем ты мне всё это рассказываешь? — раздраженно спросил Стайлз, которого не обрадовала даже нарисованная воображением картина близнеца с бантиком.

— Как зачем? — возмутилась Эллисон. — Мы будем проводить эксперименты дальше, а ты хоть проверь, действует ли это на Дерека.

— Как? — поразился Стайлз. — Мне тут некого целовать!

— Поцелуй Дерека, — голос Эллисон снова изменился, теперь в нем были стальные нотки Охотницы, которая не привыкла к отказам. — От тебя не убудет, если ты чмокнешь ребенка в щечку.

Стайлз задумчиво посмотрел на телефон, в котором шли гудки, указывающие, что Эллисон бросила трубку.

— Ну, может и не убудет... — задумчиво пробормотал Стайлз, беря на руки Дерека и забирая у него бутылочку.

Он посмотрел на возмущенного до слез ребенка и осторожно коснулся губами его щеки.

В то же мгновение он взвыл и свалился на упавшего первым Дерека, который стал обычного роста, веса и — как успел заметить Стайлз — обычной злости. Миленький карнавальный костюм разошелся по швам, и лишь маска по-прежнему держалась как надо.

— Ты покойник! — сообщил ему Дерек прежде, чем снова вернуться в младенческий вид.

Стайлз проворно поднялся на ноги, чтобы не придушить своим весом ревущего ребенка и отыскал выроненную во время спонтанного падения бутылочку.

— Нет уж, пусть девочки дальше экспериментируют, пробормотал он. — Я обойдусь.

Девочки, к слову сказать, и без его помощи твердо решили продолжать свой эксперимент. Так Лидия, например, обнаружила, что если нецелованный, а просто наблюдающий за их жаркими поцелуями близнец сбегал в коридор, то вскоре оттуда раздавался оглушительный рев младенца.

А Эллисон в свою очередь узнала, что если целовать уже ставшего снова взрослым, но не потерявшего очарование Айзека с языком, то он гораздо дольше оставался таким, даже успевал смутиться и натянуть трусы. А если после этого сунуть руку в эти трусы… то можно было расслабиться и не целовать минут пять.

Точнее говоря, семь минут тридцать четыре секунды – как вычислила дотошная Лидия, причем у «наблюдателя» это время делилось пополам.

Этого времени всё равно катастрофически не хватало, чтобы выяснить всё необходимое у оборотней. Удалось понять только, что они почти всё осознают под заклятием как взрослые, а еще – что Айзеку не нравилась овсянка, которая у Эллисон беспрестанно подгорала.

Что Эллисон, что Лидия быстро сообразили оставлять своих испытуемых без одежды перед началом эксперимента, так что одежду портить они перестали, да и плохо поддающиеся разрыванию подгузники более не ущемляли значимые органы. Хотя Эллисон поймала себя на мысли, что не может перестать думать об этом, как и о том, что Айзек неожиданно начал стесняться её, отчего эти эксперименты обрекли дополнительную пикантность.

Приехавшая вместе с близнецами Лидия сообщила, что _не её_ близнец оказался далеким от вуайеризма, немодным гетерофобом и смотреть на них не желал, отчего большую часть времени проводил в люльке с закрытыми глазами.

Девушки как раз отдыхали от затянувшихся экспериментов в гостях у Эллисон, когда им в голову пришла мысль, что они не поделились своими важными выводами со взрослыми.

Эллисон уже набрала номер отца, когда её пронзила мысль – как объяснить Крису, как они дошли до таких опытов, не говоря уж о том, чтобы продолжать их? Смутно Эллисон понимала, что от горизонтального проведения эксперимента в постели эффект станет лучше, но отец не оценит внезапно вспыхнувшую страсть к науке.

Если бы она была дома одна, она бы свалила всё на Лидию, но Лидия сидела тут же…

Подруга правильно поняла её метания.

— Стайлз, — прошептала она, пока Эллисон слушала встревоженное «алло» Криса в трубке. – Это идея Стайлза!

— Папа, Стайлз поцеловал Дерека и обнаружил, что от этого заклятие спадает, — быстро, чтобы не передумать, выпалила Эллисон. – К сожалению, только временно спадает, но если продолжить целовать уже снова взрослого оборотня, то эффект держится дольше… и дольше, чем если целоваться с кем-то при оборотне… Нет, я еще не пробовала. Нет, папа, ты мне не запретишь!

Она бросила трубку.

— Это было некрасиво с моей стороны, — задумчиво произнесла она.

— Я думаю, Стайлз с тобой согласится, — отозвалась Лидия. – Может, продолжим уже? Может, вы с Айзеком не вызовете такую антипатию у этого маленького злодейчика, — просюсюкала она, теребя за щеки младенца без банта.

— Может, просто позовем его парня? – неуверенно предположила Эллисон.

— Как ты себе это представляешь? – возмутилась Лидия, не обращая внимания на радостное гуление и размахивание ручками малыша.

Она подхватила его на руки и принялась машинально покачивать.

— Поцелуй этого ребенка и обнаружишь сюрприз, который перевернет все твои представления о мире, в котором ты живешь? Да, кстати, я баньши, твой парень – оборотень, пострадал он от зловещего ритуала милашки Стайлза, а к Эллисон не подходи, у неё привычка нашпиговывать стрелами всё, что движется.

— И вовсе не всё, что движется, — буркнула Эллисон смущенно.

— Точно, ты можешь стрелять и в то, что уже не может двигаться, — миролюбиво согласилась Лидия и строго добавила уже младенцу на руках. – Не реви! Вот найдем способ вернуть вас насовсем в нормальное состояние, и целуйся со своим бойфрендом хоть до посинения!


	5. Chapter 5

— Мой сын не только маньяк, но и гей? – уточнил шериф, переваривая информацию, красочно переданную Крисом.

— Ну, гей – это лучше, чем маньяк, — попробовал утешить его Крис.

— Для кого? – скорбно поинтересовался Джон. – Для окружающих и закона? Безусловно. Но я хотел бы понянчить внуков.

— Этого пока нянчите, — вставила Мелисса, тыкая пальцем в Питера. – Куда вам сейчас внуки? А потом… гей не гей, ну не будет же он папу расстраивать?

Крис и Джон задумчиво посмотрели на Мелиссу.

— Я к тому, что мальчики часто экспериментируют в юности, — попыталась пояснить та. – Конечно, бывают исключения, как мой Скотт, но в основном они очень склонны к экспериментам… Да кому я рассказываю, — неожиданно вспылила она. – Вы же сами были когда-то старшеклассниками!

Мужчины переглянулись.

— Я не экспериментировал, — первым произнес Джон.

— Я тоже, — быстро откликнулся Крис.

— Ну и дураки, — припечатала Мелисса и удалилась на кухню – варить кашу. Скотта она предусмотрительно унесла с собой, она вообще старалась его не оставлять ни на минуту.

Крис посмотрел на Питера, который ковырял пальцем ковер, потом на шерифа.

— Мне не хочется его целовать, — признался он.

— Мне тоже, — со вздохом согласился шериф. – Может, попросим Мелиссу?

Они оба оглянулись на дверь, но Мелисса по-прежнему варила кашу на кухне и ничего не слышала.

— Мне кажется, есть масса менее самоубийственных вариантов, — выразил их общую мысль Крис, и они снова уставились на Питера.

В это же время в совсем другом доме Стайлз почти с таким же выражением лица смотрел на Дерека.

— С одной стороны, ты грозился меня убить, — сообщил он играющему с машинкой Дереку. – С другой стороны, ты всё время грозишься меня убить, вряд ли в этот раз ты хочешь этого сильнее.

Он оглядел одетого в матросский костюмчик Дерека, возящего по полу машинку, и вздохнул.

— Ну разве что совсем немного сильнее, — оптимистично произнес он.

Он надел шлем и защитные наплечники, после чего снова вздохнул.

— Один раз, — пообещал он себе. – Я поцелую его один раз. В конце концов, папа сказал, что я должен научиться брать на себя ответственность за свои дела. Хоть я и хотел, как лучше, — грустно добавил он.

Откладывать дальше эксперимент было некуда, тем более что Стайлз не сомневался – именно Дерек сможет найти решение того, как исправить ситуацию. Надеяться на Айзека или близнецов было глупо, а Питер – если даже кто-то решит его поцеловать, скорее всё запутает просто из вредности.

— Надеюсь, ты всё-таки меня не успеешь убить, — Стайлз раздел малыша и натянул на него широкие семейные трусы отца. – Как-то нехорошо будет, если ты меня убивать будешь голым, могут потом что-нибудь не то подумать, — пояснил он младенцу.

Младенец что-то пролепетал, Стайлз решил, что будет думать, будто Дерек хотел сказать «Я передумал тебя убивать, ты хороший». Мысль безумная, но не хуже других.

Разобравшись с обмундированием, своим и Дерека, Стайлз предусмотрительно встал на колени и нагнулся к сидящему младенцу, чтобы сразу после поцелуя успеть отскочить и не оказаться снова на полу.

Зажмурив для верности глаза, он ткнулся губами в мягкую щечку ребенка, и тут же под губами появилась жесткая щетина, и Стайлз взлетел в воздух, поднятый сильными руками.

Он зажмурился еще сильнее, предчувствуя сильный удар в челюсть или скулу, или куда еще там может ударить разозленный Дерек, но вместо этого неожиданно ощутил на своем рту чужие губы и чужой язык, который бесцеремонно проталкивался между его сжатыми губами.

— Какого!.. – пискнул Стайлз, не сразу сообразив, что даже для возмущенного вопля необходимо открыть рот, чем и воспользовался коварный Дерек..

— Умпф! – уже совсем неразборчиво пробормотал Стайлз, пытаясь рукой нащупать позади себя опору.

Опереться было не на что, а Дерек не останавливался, продолжая властно вылизывать его рот. Если забыть, что это Дерек, а забыть, как назло, никак не получалось, то Стайлз мог бы сказать, что это было даже приятно. Никто и никогда не целовал его так яростно, он вообще был уверен, что целоваться будет только с девушками, а ведь всем известно, что девушки любят активных парней. Все эти мысли метались в голове Стайлза, пока его приоткрытый рот Дерек исследовал своим языком, прерываясь лишь для того, чтобы легонько прикусить губу или всосать её целиком, вызывая новый приток необычайно сильных ощущений, которые Стайлз без раздумья назвал бы возбуждением, если бы не персона того, кто эти ощущения вызывал.

А когда Дерек принялся посасывать его язык, Стайлз почувствовал, как в его штанах заинтересованно дернулся член, и не выдержал – застонал. От возбуждения, разочарования, что это всего лишь Дерек, и снова от возбуждения.

Дерек разжал руки, но лишь для того, чтобы взяться поудобнее, и не нашел ничего лучше, чем переместить их на ягодицы Стайлза.

— Ай! – Стайлз наконец-то смог разорвать поцелуй. – Ты что творишь?

— Идиот, — прорычал Дерек, сжимая пальцы на ягодицах, отчего Стайлз снова ойкнул и залился краской. – Ты девчонок ушами слушал или задницей? Чем серьезнее поцелуй, тем дольше оборотень остается в нормальном обличии. Я не собираюсь опять становиться ребенком через несколько секунд!

— Я всё слышал! – уязвленно отозвался Стайлз. – Руки-то зачем распускать? Речь шла о поцелуях!

— Это никто не знает, — хмыкнул Дерек. – Шлем сними, придурок, тебя в нем целовать неудобно.

— Можно подумать, мне нужно, чтобы ты меня целовал, — пробормотал Стайлз, торопливо избавляясь от шлема и стараясь делать вид, что руки Дерека на его заднице – ничего необычного.

Уж точно это куда менее странно, чем Дерек-младенец.

А то, что эти руки сжимали и мяли его ягодицы, отчего хотелось стонать и то ли отодвигаться, то ли напротив – подаваться навстречу этим рукам – такое тоже бывает, и дело тут уж точно не в Дереке.

Снова вовлеченный в страстный поцелуй, он порадовался, что додумался надеть на Дерека трусы, а на себя – обмундирование для игры в лакросс. Защитный щиток на пахе теперь позволял ему скрывать свое возбуждение и не начать безудержно тереться о полуголого Дерека, что действительно было бы чересчур.

А так – он просто жертвует собой во имя науки и эксперимента. В конце концов, он должен был взять на себя обязательства…

Дерек прервал поцелуй и шумно втянул воздух.

— Пахнет возбуждением, Стайлз, — заметил он словно между делом.


	6. Chapter 6

— Мы же не хуже наших детей, правда? – наконец, произнес Крис то, что оставшиеся без присмотра Мелиссы два отца думали уже несколько минут, разглядывая доставшегося им младенца.

— Не хуже, — согласился шериф. – Может, поэтому до сих пор ничего такого и не сделали?

Они снова надолго замолчали. Питер в кресле сосредоточенно ковырялся в носу, словно это было делом всей его жизни, но почему-то выглядело это зловеще.

— В этом нет ничего такого, — продолжил так и не прозвучавшую вслух мысль шериф. – Мы же точно знаем, что это ничего не значит.

— Абсолютно, — быстро согласился Крис. – Но знаешь, мне кажется, экспериментировать лучше для начала без Мелиссы. Она всё-таки слабая женщина, а неизвестно, что сделает Питер, когда снова встанет взрослым.

Они уставились на младенца.

— Я не хочу его целовать, — наконец, признался Джон. – Я вообще детей целовать не люблю. Стайлз давно вырос, но мне то и дело подсовывают каких-то спасенных нашей командой полицейских сопливых детей, потерявшихся в супермаркете или в лесу, и вот этого мне с головой хватает.

— Я тоже не хочу, — Крис задумался, пытаясь найти отговорку не хуже, затем махнул рукой. – Просто не хочу и всё.

Они переглянулись. Из кухни доносилось немелодичное пение довольной собой Мелиссы, которая варила кашу.

— Я так понял, что не обязательно целовать _это_ , — Крис кивнул в сторону миловидного малыша, который, наконец, закончил со своим носом и теперь пытался обсосать пальцы на ноге. – Достаточно, чтобы он присутствовал.

— Это будет странно, — неизвестно зачем предупредил Джон.

— Кому ты рассказываешь, — вздохнул Крис.

Они стояли уже совсем рядом друг с другом, но оба не решались на первый шаг.

Неожиданно эта мысль одновременно пришла к ним в голову, заставляя стремительно действовать – не хватало еще выглядеть в глазах другого стеснительной недотрогой!

— Дьявол! – выругался Крис, держась за нос.

— И не говори, — глухо отозвался Джон, потирая свой. – Надо рассчитывать еще и угол наклона.

— И скорость приближения, — согласился Крис. – Не помню, чтобы в молодости у меня были такие проблемы.

— Не было таких проблем, — отозвался Джон, на всякий случай оглядываясь на Питера. Проклятый оборотень по-прежнему был ребенком.

— Поверить не могу, что мы идем на такие сложности ради этого… этого…— Крис выдохнул, не решаясь обзывать младенца.

— Мы не ради него, а ради прогресса, — бодро ответил Джон. – И ради школьников.

Крис скривился.

— Не представляешь, как мало энтузиазма вызывает у меня это, учитывая, что каждый второй из этих школьников пялится на Эллисон, — пожаловался он. – Непросто быть отцом девочки.

— Ну, если брать в расчет последние данные, и отец мальчика не обязательно избегает такой участи, — попытался утешить его Джон. – Мы должны быть выше этого.

— Да, — Крис глубоко вздохнул. – Давай еще раз.

— Нос в сторону отверни, — попросил Джон и для верности пальцами зафиксировал лицо Криса так, чтобы не ударится снова.

— У тебя от удара по носу начали синяки наливаться, — зачем-то ответил Крис, но голову послушно повернул.

— У тебя тоже, — отозвался Джон, быстро касаясь его рта губами и тут же оборачиваясь на Питера.

Проклятый оборотень, казалось, даже не собирался становиться собой.

— Слишком быстро, видимо, — пояснил Крис, откашливаясь. – Убери пальцы, а то еще и тут синяки будут.

Он дождался, когда шериф выполнит его просьбу и сам первый прижался к его губам своими. Оставаясь в этом неудобном и смущающем положении, они оба попытались скосить взгляды на Питера, а чтобы не упасть, ухватились друг за друга.

Питер похлопал глазами и занялся второй ногой.

— Да какого черта, он непробиваемый, что ли! – возмутился Крис, отодвигаясь от Джона.

— Да что же такое делала Лидия! – не менее возмущенно вторил тот.

— Лидия, — Крис покачал головой, давая понять, что он думает об однокласснице дочери. Неожиданно глаза его блеснули пониманием и решительностью.

Джон успел заметить этот блеск.

— Только не перестарайся, — предупредил он прежде, чем Крис сильнее сжал его за плечи и прижался губами ко рту, скользнув языком по приоткрывшимся в ответ губам, чтобы тут же двинуться глубже.

Он не целовал никого после смерти жены и чувствовал себя неуверенно, но, судя по тому, как замер в его руках шериф, он не целовал никого гораздо дольше.

Неожиданно Джон что-то промычал и коснулся изучающего его рот языка кончиком своего. Получить ответную реакцию в этом странном поцелуе оказалось настолько неожиданным для Криса, что он вздрогнул и не сдержал легкого стона, углубляя поцелуй.

Таких прикосновений, яростных, жарких и в то же время неожиданно нежных не хватало в этой круговерти жизни. Крис почувствовал непреодолимую необходимость хоть как-то сказать это, пусть без слов. Поэтому он с трудом разжал одну руку на плече шерифа и провел до шеи, неуклюже то ли поглаживая, то ли лаская.

— Неловко вас отвлекать и разбивать такую чудесную пару, но я так понял, что со мной это будет эффективнее, — неожиданно этот голос выдернул Джона и Криса в реальность.

Они ошарашенно уставились друг на друга, а затем перевели взгляд в кресло, где сидел абсолютно голый Питер.

— И пожалуйста, не используйте подгузники этой фирмы, они ужасно натирают, — успел сказать Питер прежде, чем снова стал ребенком.

— У нас получилось! – преувеличенно радостно воскликнул шериф, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с Крисом.

— Но ненадолго, — Крис машинально коснулся своих губ и тут же отдернул руку. – Как ни неприятно это осознавать, он совершенно прав.

Они снова уставились на Питера, словно в надежде на какую-то реакцию, но тот как ни в чем не бывало вернулся к исследованию содержимого своего носа.

— Я вот одно понять не могу, — их затянувшееся сконфуженное молчание прервала вошедшая со Скоттом на руках Мелисса. – Я вышла буквально на пятнадцать минут сварить кашу, оставив в комнате двух взрослых людей и младенца, а при возвращении вижу двух смущенных панд и, — она пригляделась. – Голого младенца. Как это понимать?

— Ему эти подгузники не нравятся, — ответил Джон, будто это действительно объясняло всё.

— Да, они натирают, — бодро добавил Крис, не глядя ни на Мелиссу, ни на шерифа.

— Так, — Мелисса посадила Скотта на специально расстеленное на полу одеяло и туда же отправила возмущенного сменой местоположения Питера, сама садясь в освободившееся кресло. – А теперь рассказывайте всё по порядку.


	7. Chapter 7

— Тебе показалось, — Стайлз сам не ожидал, что удастся произнести это так небрежно.

— Да ну? – Дерек блеснул в улыбке острыми зубами. – Давай посмотрим.

Он нащупал позади себя кровать и сел, подтягивая к себе Стайлза.

«Боже, спасибо за лакросскую форму, — успел вознести благодарность Стайлз, когда от сильного рывка он ткнулся щитком прямо в лицо сидящего Дерека. – И будь проклят дьявол за нюх оборотней!», — мысленно добавил он тут же, глядя сверху вниз на плотоядную ухмылку Хейла.

Тот бесцеремонно притянул его так, что Стайлзу пришлось согнуться почти пополам, и всё лишь для того, чтобы снова впиться в его измученные губы поцелуем.

Поцелуй длился и длился, и Стайлз не сразу понял, что его строптивый орган остался без защиты щитка.

— Ты пойми, чем интимнее действия, тем лучше сохраняется эффект, — убедительно произнес Дерек, после чего снова замолчал, зубами и руками стаскивая со Стайлза лакросскую форму.

— С чего ты взял, — прохныкал Стайлз, вцепившись руками в майку, словно она была его последним спасением. Держаться точно также за трусы он не решился, надеясь, что до них дело не дойдет.

— Я обычно оказываюсь прав, — отозвался Дерек самодовольно, на время прекратив попытки избавить Стайлза и от майки тоже, и вместо этого коварно усаживая его себе на колени, сильно вцепившись пальцами в ягодицы.

— Ай! – взвился Стайлз. – Больно же!

— Какой ты неженка, — ухмыльнулся Дерек, снова принимаясь терзать его губы.

Дверь стукнула.

Стайлз в панике затрепыхался в руках Дерека, с трудом вывернувшись достаточно, чтобы оглянуться.

— Отец, это не то, о чем ты думаешь! – пискнул он срывающимся голосом.

— Что? – шериф мельком глянул на них, застывших в весьма недвусмысленной позе. – Стайлз, нашел время оправдываться! Тут всё приобретает серьезный оборот… Дерек, это нормальные подгузники? – неожиданно спросил он, кивая на пакет в углу комнаты.

— А? – даже Дерек несколько растерялся.

— Ну, они не трут? – уточнил шериф и добавил смущенно. – Всякие нежные места.

— Вроде нет, — Дерек даже на мгновение ослабил хватку на заднице Стайлза, отчего тот смог хоть чуть-чуть отодвинуться.

— Тоже возьму, значит, — обрадовался шериф, продолжая рыться в столе. – Вы не отвлекайтесь, от вас многое зависит, — он понизил голос. – Вы просто обязаны спасти Скотта.

— Что со Скоттом? – чуть не сверзился с колен Дерека Стайлз, пытаясь повернуться к отцу полностью.

Он сообразил, что последние несколько дней совсем не вспоминал о друге, и теперь его обуяло чувство вины.

— Вы должны выкрасть его у Мелиссы для его же блага! – мрачно ответил Джон. – Эта женщина не понимает, что сама обрекает сына на жалкое существование. В общем, подробнее я потом объясню, не буду вас отвлекать.

— Отец! – еще более возмущенно завопил Стайлз вслед вышедшему шерифу и тут же взвыл по другой причине – Дерек больно ущипнул его за ягодицу.

— Он же сказал «не отвлекайся», — Дерек куда быстрее избавился от удивления и снова сграбастал извивающегося Стайлза в объятия. – Расслабься, Стилински, я знаю, что делаю.

— Я зато не знаю, — соврал Стайлз, потому что на самом деле надо быть полным дураком, чтобы сидеть в одном белье на чьих-то коленях, чувствовать на заднице крепкие ладони, а под задницей… ну вот тоже кое-что чувствовать и не понимать, к чему всё ведет.

— Какой недогадливый, — ухмыльнулся Дерек и лизнул его рот. – Как видишь, даже простые обжимания лучше одних поцелуев. У тебя рот не закрывается, балаболка, а я всё ещё не превратился обратно.

— Может, заклинание уже испарилось, — попытался Стайлз.

Про себя он решил, что если сейчас сбежит, то вечером уже будет на границе с Мексикой. В конце концов, ему всегда нравилась мексиканская кухня.

— Вряд ли, — не поддался на провокацию Дерек. – Нет, Стилински, нам нужен полноценный секс.

— Мне совершенно не нужен, — признался Стайлз. – Я столько лет без него обходился и еще немного потерплю.

— Стилински, — строго произнес Дерек, лишь на мгновение отведя руки от его ягодиц, чтобы тут же вероломно опустить их обратно, но уже скользнув под резинку трусов.

— Что? – придушенно прошептал Стайлз, пытаясь не ёрзать и вообще по возможности прикинуться не очень живым или хотя бы нездоровым. Не станет же Дерек трахать умирающего?

— Это нужно Скотту, — торжественно произнес Дерек и чуть сильнее сжал расположенные под его ладонями нежные полушария ягодиц.

Стайлз охнул, но всё-таки не удержался и задал вопрос, хотя знал, что пожалеет об этом.. Он всегда знал, когда не стоило открывать рот.

— Как это связано со Скоттом? – простонал он, против своей воли обнаружив, что его уши очень чувствительны. По крайней мере, правое ухо совершенно точно было чувствительно к горячему скользкому языку Дерека и, как он смог убедиться через мгновение, левое тоже.

— Ты же слышал своего отца, — Дерек, наконец, оставил в покое его уши и принялся вылизывать шею. – Мы должны выкрасть твоего друга, иначе ему грозит опасность. Сомневаюсь, что нам это удастся, если я каждую минуту буду превращаться.

— Точно, — Стайлз понял, что с такой точки зрения он их действия не рассматривал. – Если ради Скотта.

— Разумеется, — Дерек слегка боднул его, принуждая откинуться на приподнятые за его спиной свои колени. – Только ради Скотта.

— Но… — Стайлз еще колебался, к тому же он обнаружил, что майка его не спасает – широкими влажными мазками языка Дерек легко обозначил на майке те места, где под ней скрывались соски, а после того, как оставленная без внимания мокрая ткань быстро остыла, Стайлз почувствовал, как соски сжались.

— Не бойся, я невероятно хорош в этом, — успокоил его Дерек, расставляя колени, отчего откинувшийся на них Стайлз просто оказался между его ног.

Дерек быстро поменял положение, и теперь Стайлз мог с облегчением обнаружить, что его ягодицы больше ничто не сжимает, однако от этого его отвлекал факт, что он лежал на ковре, а над ним, касаясь его оголенного живота колом стоящими трусами, нависал Дерек.

— Это ж кто тебе такое сказал? – задиристо спросил Стайлз, извиваясь и пытаясь передвинуться. – Та наша жуткая училка по английской литературе? Так она врала, небось!

— Так считают все, — веско ответил Дерек, прижимая ладонью Стайлза к ковру. – Не мельтеши, Стилински, тебе понравится.

— Тебе легко говорить, — проскулил Стайлз, не желая признавать, что эта ладонь, уверенно прошедшая от живота ниже и поглаживающая теперь сквозь ткань его собственный член и мошонку, вполне доказывала правоту Хейла.

По правде сказать, только невероятная сила воли заставляла Стайлза лежать смирно и ныть вместо того, чтобы самостоятельно стащить с себя белье и пошире раскинуться звездочкой.


	8. Chapter 8

— Судя по всему, Питер, к сожалению, прав, и личное участие дает оборотню больше времени в его нормальном состоянии, — закончил объяснение шериф, хотя для того, чтобы продержаться весь разговор, ему пришлось выпить стаканчик. – В принципе, у нас тут как раз два оборотня, если я возьму на себя Питера, а Крис – Скотта…

— Я не буду целовать Скотта, — моментально отреагировал Крис. – Он встречался с моей дочерью, думай, о чем говоришь!

— А то, что он лучший друг моего сына – это ничего? – отозвался Джон. – И в свете новостей, я даже не знаю, может… может… в конце концов, со Стайлзом он знаком куда дольше, чем с Эллисон!

— Я не целуюсь со школьниками! – привел новый аргумент Крис.

— Значит, я целуюсь? – тут же взорвался Джон.

— Тихо! – почти так, как могла только Лидия, завопила Мелисса.

Питер и Скотт моментально перестали играть и как по команде расплакались.

— Никто из вас не будет целовать моего Скотти, понятно вам? – гораздо спокойнее, но при этом твердо произнесла Мелисса, поднимая с пола рыдающего сына. – И смотреть на эти ваши эксперименты я ему тоже не позволю, так и знайте.

— Но Мелисса, — начал Крис и тут же замолк под взглядом женщины.

— А если он останется младенцем из-за этого навсегда? – закончил мысль Джон, пользуясь тем, что Мелисса могла смотреть только на кого-то одного из них.

— Не останется, — отрезала Мелисса. – Он просто вырастет, как один раз вырос, так и второй вырастет.

— Бедный парень, — Крис позволил себе проявить сочувствие, когда за Мелиссой закрылась дверь. – Заново с первого класса ходить в школу, когда все твои друзья уже женятся.

— Насчет всех я уже не уверен, — пробормотал Джон. – Слушай, с этим надо что-то делать.

— Например? – деловито поинтересовался Крис. – Можно связать Мелиссу и насильно усадить Скотта перед нами, когда…

— А варианты без насилия есть? – уточнил Джон, с опаской оглядываясь на дверь.

— Без насилия, всё только по обоюдному согласию, — заверил его Крис. – То есть, ты имеешь в виду Мелиссу! – неожиданно догадался он и как-то сразу заинтересовался играющим на полу Питером. – А может, и правда, попробуем на нем? Ему-то ничего уже не будет, он даже умереть не может как следует.

— Мне кажется, Скотта надо у Мелиссы забрать, но только так, чтобы она не догадалась, где сын, до тех пор, пока он не станет нормального возраста, — продолжил шериф.

— Как ты себе это представляешь? – хмыкнул Крис. – Она первым делом будет искать у Эллисон.

— У Эллисон его не будет, — Джон машинально поднял Питера с пола и посадил на колени. – Выкрасть его должен Дерек, он просто мастер таких идиотских штучек. Стайлз сможет ему помочь, а потом они спрячут его у Лидии. Там Скотта искать никто не будет, а остаться младенцем у Лидии дома у него просто нет ни единого шанса.

— Отличная мысль! – Крис внезапно для самого себя наклонился и коснулся губ замолчавшего шерифа своими и тут же отпрянул, хватаясь за ушибленный подбородок.

— Так гораздо лучше, — объявил Питер. – И спасибо, что прислушались и не стали надевать снова эти дурацкие подгузники. Чем займемся?

— Слезь с моих колен, — придушенно прохрипел прижатый к креслу телом обнаженного Питера Джон.

— Ну уж нет, — Питер оскалился в улыбке. – Занимайтесь любовью, а не войной!

— Замечательно, у нас не просто чокнутый оборотень, у нас оборотень-хиппи, — пробормотал Крис, однако продолжить не успел, потому что Питер неожиданно привстал с колен шерифа и, притянув к себе Арджента, впился в его губы поцелуем.

— Пожалуй, я схожу и передам Стайлзу и Дереку наш грандиозный план по поводу Скотта! – пробормотал Джон, протискиваясь мимо Криса и Питера.

Крис махнул рукой и что-то промычал, одновременно пытаясь пнуть Питера под коленку.

— Да-да, я скоро вернусь! – пообещал Джон, делая вид, что понял жест Криса как прощальный. – Не увлекайтесь тут слишком, Мелисса может не так понять, — добавил он, выскальзывая за дверь.

— Что Мелисса может не так понять?

Он повернулся и обнаружил, что стоит нос к носу с ней.

К счастью, при Мелиссе хотя бы не было Скотта.

— Там Крис проводит эксперимент над Питером, — пояснил Джон. – А я съезжу, посмотрю, как там мой сын. Всё-таки я раньше так надолго его одного не оставлял, не знаю, что он натворить может.

— А это никто не знает, — ответила Мелисса, решительно отодвигая шерифа и открывая дверь. – О! – она наклонила голову набок, силясь получше рассмотреть происходящее, Джон нехотя обернулся и точно также наклонил голову. – А ты уверен, что Крис проводит эксперимент над Питером, а не наоборот? – она нервно хихикнула.

— Вот ты тут и разберись, — решительно ответил Стилински. – А я пошел, у меня там ребенок неизвестно чем занимается…

— Может, это даже хорошо, что неизвестно, — глубокомысленно заметила Мелисса, ловко уворачиваясь от носка Криса. – Эй, это что еще такое!

Второй носок попал ей аккурат в лоб.

Мелисса глубоко вздохнула и, вдруг расхохотавшись, запустила носок обратно.

Шериф понял, что если он сейчас не успеет уйти, то обязательно пожалеет, а жалеть уже и так было о чем, поэтому он торопливо спустился по лестнице и бросился к машине, словно за ним гнался оборотень. Хотя он уже и не понимал разницу между этим и тем, что происходило сейчас.

Из окна доносился смех Мелиссы, Джон сел ровнее и заставил себя успокоиться, а не сразу рвануть с места, будто спасая жизнь. В конце концов, кое в чем Мелисса была права, хотя в корне заблуждалась в остальном. В любом случае в этом не было ничего ужасного, и Крис выглядел взбешенным и пораженным только первые несколько минут, а потом, если можно было судить по мычанию, ему даже понравилось.

Джон считал себя большим знатоком мычания, потому что ему чаще других приходилось общаться с теми, у кого рот зажат рукой, кляпом или просто распух язык от укуса зловредной пчелы. С ума сойти, и как Стайлз умудрялся целых три раза позволить пчелам кусать себя в язык. Стилински про себя решил, что это как-то связано с тем, что рот сына вообще редко закрывался, не мог же он на полном серьезе высовывать язык и дразнить пчел, которые летали летом над джемом?..

За этими мыслями он, наконец, успокоился и тронулся с места.

— Я люблю своего сына, каким бы он ни был, — сообщил он в зеркальце заднего вида. – И всегда приму его выбор. Звучит как на приеме у психотерапевта, — добавил он со вздохом. – Зато при этом совершенно бесплатно! – приободрился он, уже подъезжая к своему дому.

Твердо решив не поддаваться ни на какие зрительные и прочие провокации, Джон вошел в дом. Как ни странно, дома было довольно неплохо прибрано, хотя повсюду лежали детские вещи. На веревке одиноко сох детский костюмчик супермена.

— Странно, мне Дерек казался больше похожим на Бэтмена, — пробормотал шериф себе под нос и поднялся наверх. Он уже придумал повод, чтобы зайти в комнату к сыну, но все мысли вылетели у него из головы, когда он, наконец, вошел.

Стайлз нервно задергался в руках Дерека, с трудом вывернувшись достаточно, чтобы оглянуться.

— Отец, это не то, о чем ты думаешь! – пискнул он срывающимся голосом.

Он совершенно явно переживал, что отец разочаруется в нем, но Джон, обратив все свое внимание на подгузники, пытался отделаться от мысли, что он совершенно напрасно оставил Криса одного с Питером. В конце концов, если быть справедливым, он Криса поцеловал первым, а теперь они там наедине, потому что рассчитывать на то, что Мелисса хоть пальцем пошевелит, было бессмысленно, да и надеяться на Скотта было сейчас глупо.

– Вы просто обязаны спасти Скотта, — добавил он, размышляя, что спасенный таким образом Скотт если и не поможет сам, то, по крайней мере, отвлечет Мелиссу, которая совершенно точно не была двигателем прогресса в их сложном деле возвращения оборотней в нормальное состояние.

Почему-то он не сомневался, что Дерек и Стайлз справятся.


	9. Chapter 9

— Лидия всё свободное время проводит с близнецами, — пояснила Эллисон Айзеку, кормя его с ложечки. – Стайлз даже на телефон не отвечает. К Скотту я идти не хочу – там папа, и его мама, и папа Стайлза. Да и Питер меня пугает даже в младенческом виде.

Она вздохнула и спустила его с рук на пол.

— Целоваться тоже больше не хочу, — призналась она. – И потом, только перестаешь тебя целовать, и ты через пару минут снова в младенца превращаешься. Можно было бы, конечно, продолжить… — она с сомнением посмотрела на измазанного жидкой кашей Айзека и вытащила платок. – Но Лидия обещала сначала провести исследование, какой вид секса действует эффективнее, а то так можно в кровать слечь надолго.

Она вздохнула. Непонятно, в какой момент мысль о сексе с Айзеком начала тяготить её. Может, с того момента, как она стала кормить его кашей и менять подгузники, а может, дело было в том, что отец если и не разрешил это напрямую, то уж точно и не запретил, вовсе съехав из номера.

А бунтарскую кровь утихомирить никак не получалось, и Эллисон против своей воли начинала задумываться о Скотте. Тот даже младенцем выглядел печально-сосредоточенным, а не смотрелся, словно маленький паршивый ангелок. И уж его точно не собирался одобрять отец. О, отец просто не переносил Скотта.

— А давай выкрадем Скотта себе? – неожиданно воскликнула Эллисон и уставилась на Айзека, который облизывал измазанные кашей пальцы. – Так, подожди-ка.

Она сбегала и намочила платок, после чего тщательно вытерла лицо и пальчики Айзека, мимоходом умилившись и разозлившись на себя за это умиление.

После всех этих процедур, она переодела его в старые отцовские домашние штаны, которые смешно свисали полупустыми с дивана и, наконец, чмокнула в щечку.

Айзек вытянулся на диване и прижал к себе Эллисон, пылко целуя в губы.

— Можно и Скотта, — словно в продолжение начатого разговора заметил он, перестав её целовать. – Что угодно, лишь бы ты не скучала. Потому что, скучая, ты придумываешь совершенно ужасные вещи.

— Например? – возмутилась Эллисон, ерзая на Айзеке и размышляя, стоит ли ему намекнуть, что его рука на её ягодицах, или он и так это знает, и в этом нет никакого смысла.

— Пример прямо перед глазами – выкрасть Скотта, — Айзек присвистнул.

По-видимому, от возмущения, от чего же еще, его рука нырнула под ремень джинсов Эллисон и очутилась на её трусиках.

— А что тут такого? – удивилась Эллисон. – Тихонько проникнем в дом и вытащим его на улицу. Там окна и двери не закрываются вообще, я сто раз у Скотта была.

— Ты была там, когда там еще не было опасности наткнуться в любом месте на твоего отца или отца Стилински, — возразил Айзек. – И это не говоря еще о маме самого Скотта, до которой далеко всем оборотням, когда речь идет о её сыне.

Он до сих пор не стал младенцем, и Эллисон размышляла, виной тому пылкие поцелуи, его рука на её ягодице, или вторая рука, непонятно как и когда пробравшаяся под кофточку и теперь поглаживающая через лифчик грудь.

— Ты трусишь? – уточнила Эллисон.

— Нет, — Айзек неожиданно лизнул её в губы. Это совершенно точно не было поцелуем, Эллисон была в этом совершенно уверена. – Я ревную.

— Это пошло, — возмутилась она.

— Пошло – это твои узкие джинсы, — возразил Айзек. – У меня в них рука застряла, и я думать без дрожи не могу, чтобы их начать снимать. У меня просто времени не хватит, я обратно стану ребенком на середине.

— Можно начать без снимания брюк, — неожиданно заметила Эллисон.

— Это как же? – недоверчиво спросил Айзек, словно нечаянно щелкая застежкой её лифчика.

Как рука успела переместиться на спину – Эллисон понять не могла. Дело явно было в мистической скорости оборотней, иначе это и не объяснялось.

— Есть просто куча способов, — заверила его Эллисон, стягивая кофточку.

«Черт с ней, Лидией, и её экспериментами. Пока не поэкспериментируешь сам – не узнаешь, что подходит, — утешала она себя, торопливо избавляя Айзека от отцовских брюк. – Может, следующее научное открытие сделаю я, а не Лилия. Или Стайлз».

Она хмыкнула, сама себе давая понять, что думает о возможных открытиях Стайлза, который на деле наверняка побоялся хотя бы чмокнуть в щечку Дерека, чтобы проверить их теорию. Скорее всего, сидит и кормит его кашей или развлекает какими-нибудь игрушками вроде того мобиля, который он купил в супермаркете.

— Эллисон, не хочется тебя торопить, но мое время в этом виде не безгранично! – жалобно заметил Айзек, который даже со всеми своими сверхъестественными способностями не мог её целовать или гладить, когда она вся переместилась ему в ноги.

— Точно-точно, — согласилась Эллисон, склоняясь над его возбужденным членом и размышляя, насколько выигрышно сейчас смотрится её приподнятая задница, туго обтянутая узкими джинсами, в сочетании с обнаженной спиной.

Всё-таки мужчины ничего не понимали в одежде. Вот Лидия бы точно поняла.

— Ты бы мог пока придумывать план, — заметила она, ненадолго отрываясь от своего занятия и тем самым прекращая череду беспорядочных и скудных в своем однообразии стонов Айзека. – Нам же нужно как-то вытащить Скотта!

— Нет, не мог бы, — возразил Айзек. – А-а-ах… я не могу думать, когда ты делаешь так.

— Мне перестать? – сурово уточнила Эллисон, садясь на пятки между его ног.

— Нет, — Айзек заерзал по дивану. – Вернись, пожалуйста. Я попробую придумать план, я… я что угодно… может, лучше выкрадем у Стайлза Дерека? – неожиданно предложил он.

— Дерека? – Эллисон на мгновение представила Дерека на месте Скотта и замотала головой. – Айзек, ты головой ударился? Зачем нам тут Дерек?

— А зачем нам тут Скотт? – не удержался Айзек, но тут же пошел на попятную. – Неважно, пусть будет. Пусть будет кто угодно, ты только не отвлекайся больше. Я… я придумаю план. Хороший… боже, какой хороший… ааах… очень… очень хороший… даааа… очень, да! План!

Эллисон только покачала головой, что вызвало лишь больше стонов со стороны Айзека. На план тут надеяться не приходилось вовсе.

Разве что позвать Лидию и придумать план вместе с ней, а потом выкрасть Скотта, потому что только Скотт мог сочетать составления планов с чем угодно, что обычно страшно раздражало, но сейчас казалось Эллисон просто верхом совершенства.

Опытным путем установив, что минета хватает на сорок три минуты, Эллисон мстительно накормила Айзека остывшей жидкой кашей и уложила спать, после чего решила позвонить Лидии. В конце концов, кто еще мог её понять сейчас, когда все мужские умы нейтрализовались если не проклятием Стайлза, то противоядием к нему.

Был еще сам Стайлз, но к нему зайти было никогда не поздно, вряд ли он, несмотря на то, что напортачил именно он, хоть палец о палец ударил, чтобы как-то исправить ситуацию. В этом был весь Стилински – натворить дел и рассказывать потом, что он хотел на самом деле. Нет, к Стайлзу можно зайти и позже.


	10. Chapter 10

Сам поражаясь своей силе воли, Стайлз, тем не менее, не стал почивать на лаврах, а твердо решил дать понять Дереку, что его голыми руками не взять. Конечно, одними руками Дерек брать и не пытался, он определенно предполагал использовать еще язык, губы, возможно, зубы и совершенно точно член. И это беспокоило Стайлза больше всего.

— И я не гей! – выпалил он самое важное и снова дернулся, скорее уже по привычке, не рассчитывая в действительности выскользнуть из крепко держащих его рук.

— Успокойся, ты не гей, ты бисексуал, — отозвался Дерек.

Стайлз даже перестал вырываться. Такая мысль ему в голову не приходила.

— И это круто? – неуверенно спросил он.

— Еще бы, — Дерек чувствительно прикусил его сосок, заставляя со стоном выгнуться в его объятиях. – Офигенно круто.

— Да? – Стайлз определенно знал, что пора заткнуться и расслабиться или заткнуться и проявить все свое упорство в освобождении из плена рук, но уж точно не болтать, однако остановиться просто не мог. – То есть, на деле я не лузер, а прямо наоборот, в мейнстриме?

Дерек на мгновение даже оторвался от его сжавшихся сморщенных сосков.

— Ты лузер, одно другому не мешает, — пояснил он, снова принимаясь облизывать нежную кожу.

— Ну спасибо, — обиделся Стайлз. – Ай, я боюсь щекотки!

— Ты собираешься спасать Скотта или нет? – о да, Дерек определенно знал слабое место Стайлза, и не только фигурально выражаясь, потому что он определенно нашел парочку таких же мест на теле Стилински и совершенно очевидно не собирался на этом останавливаться.

— Мы можем сначала придумать план, — загорелся идеей Стайлз. – Я очень хочу спасти Скотта, но я хочу быть уверенным, что у нас это получится.

— У нас всё получится, — то ли пообещал, то ли пригрозил Дерек, и Стайлз совершенно не понял, как именно его трусы оказались стянуты до коленок.

— Как-то всё слишком быстро развивается, — сдавленно произнес он прежде, чем приподнявшийся Дерек перевернул его на живот.

— Это как посмотреть, — отозвался тот. – По мне так как-то медленно.

Не имея возможности повернуться и посмотреть, что происходит, Стайлз все-таки замолчал и весь обратился в слух. Поэтому он смог услышать то, что предпочел бы не слышать – шорох снимаемого белья.

— Эй, слушай, — он завертелся под рукой Дерека, которой тот давил на его поясницу, но сдвинуться с места не удалось, он лишь ободрал колени о жесткий ковер. – Мы же не в лесу живем! Есть всякие смазки, я знаю. И потом, нужно использовать презервативы!

— Не обязательно, — Дерек протиснул обе ладони под бедра Стайлза, приподнимая его с пола и ставя на колени. – Оборотни ничем таким не болеют.

— Зато они могут быть переносчиками! – Сталз взвизгнул, почувствовав прикосновение нежной кожей между ягодиц.

— Нет, — судя по дыханию Дерека, скоро Стайлзу для поддержания разговора пришлось бы самому задавать себе вопросы и самому же отвечать.

— Но… — от рыка Хейла Стайлз так быстро закрыл рот, что слегка прикусил язык.

Он стиснул зубы и крепко зажмурился, хотя ему и так не светило увидеть что-то большее, чем ковер в его комнате. Но почему-то так казалось куда менее страшно ощущать, как толстый твердый член Дерека… скользит между ягодиц и даже не пытается ткнуться в плотно сжатый анус.

— Ты там промахнулся что ли? – Стайлз наконец-то извернулся так, чтобы посмотреть за спину.

— Держи рот закрытым, Стилински, — Дерек прищурился. – Иначе я могу подумать, что ты провоцируешь меня на более приятное его использование.

Стайлз собирался ответить как-то особенно колко, но голый Дерек определенно выглядел человеком, способным привести угрозу в исполнение, и Стайлз решил высказаться чуть позже, когда он поймет, что происходит.

Происходило и в самом деле что-то странное. По лицу Дерека было видно, что он еле сдерживается – оно было примерно такое же, как тогда, когда Стайлзу едва не пришлось отпиливать Дереку руку, и оставалось только надеяться, что в этот раз он не рухнет без сознания. И в то же время он не пытался продвинуться дальше, он лишь водил членом между ягодиц, отчего скользкая от естественной смазки головка периодически мелькала перед глазами Стайлза в прямом смысле не видящем дальше своего копчика.

Неожиданно Дерек застыл, его пальцы на бедрах Стайлза сжались сильнее, заставляя того возмущенно взвыть, а член дернулся, из него короткими толчками вырывалась сперма, орошая крупными каплями спину и ягодицы Стилински.

— Какого черта? – возмутился Стайлз.

— Я альфа, — пояснил Дерек, одной рукой придерживая его за талию, а другой принимаясь медленно размазывать сперму по спине, ягодицам и даже животу возмущенного Стилински. – Я не могу просто так, мне требуется поухаживать, оставить свой запах, знак, что ты мой.

— Отличные ухаживания! – Стайлз чуть не задохнулся от возмущения и ужасно смущающего ощущения, когда липкие от вязкой спермы пальцы Дерека скользнули между ягодиц и коснулись нежного входа. – Ты что-то пропустил, Дерек! Ухаживания – это пойти на танцы, в кино или в кафе, конфеты и цветы! Хотя цветы точно лишнее, — добавил он торопливо. – Но в любом случае обкончать спину – это совершенно точно не ухаживания!

— Ты мой, — игнорируя вопли Стайлза, спокойно пояснил Дерек. – Расслабься.

— Как тут можно расслабиться, — Стайлз задергался сильнее, чем до этого. – Я даже не знаю, что там после ухаживания! Может, ритуальное откусывание головы!

— Я бы с удовольствием откусил тебе язык, но уверен, что он нам еще пригодится, — Дерек нагнулся над Стайлзом ниже, отчего смог дотянуться до его затылка и ловко ткнуть лицом в ковер. – А теперь успокойся, будет немного неприятно.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что немного? – притиснутый щекой к ковру Стайлз говорил слегка неразборчиво.

— Интуиция, — коротко ответил Дерек. – Не мешай мне.

— Ну нельзя же вот так сразу после ухаживания, — заскулил Стайлз, чувствуя, как на этот раз головка члена уверенно утыкается в сжатый анус.

На это Дерек ничего не ответил, но Стайлз почувствовал, как его большие пальцы уверенно развели сильнее полушария ягодиц, тогда как ладони давили на низ поясницы, и от этого давления Стайлз мог только сильнее прогнуться в спине и сам расставить ноги шире.

Он почувствовал, как головка члена очень медленно, миллиметр за миллиметром преодолевает сопротивление мышц и попытался вытолкнуть его, однако вместо этого Дерек легко скользнул глубже.

— Еще, Стайлз, — простонал он сквозь зубы. – Сделай так еще раз.

Послушание никогда не было сильной стороной Стайлза, но когда-то это можно было и изменить, поэтому он для разнообразия решил посопротивляться так, как это требовалось Дереку. К тому же Дерек перестал пытаться расплющить его ягодицы, а оставил на пояснице только одну руку, а второй скользнул на его возбужденный член, и там его рука определенно была куда больше к месту.

Стайлз хрипло застонал в ковер и сжал колечко сфинктера, которое очень ожидаемо после этого расслабилось, полностью пропуская головку члена.

Дерек замер, позволяя Стайлзу привыкнуть к ощущениям, но тот совершенно точно не собирался благодарить за это. Неопределенность его всегда раздражала больше всего.

— Я уже не девственник? – поинтересовался он, стоило Дереку перестать пытаться протиснуться внутрь. – Или тебе нужно в меня кончить? Или войти полностью? А если всегда трахаться только до середины члена и не кончать – останешься девственником или нет?

— Я тебя ненавижу, Стилински, — признался Дерек и толкнулся глубже.

— О-о-ох, — простонал Стайлз. – Может, на первый раз хватит? А-а-а-а то… а то-о-о о-ох, выпили бы чаю-ю-ю… Перерыв… а-ах… небольшой.

Он почувствовал, как внутри начинает жечь от ощущения крупного инородного тела, продолжающего входить всё глубже, и собирался уже начать на это жаловаться, как вдруг внезапная вспышка острого возбуждения заставило его вскрикнуть и податься назад, чтобы продлить это чувство.

Дерек вредничать не стал, хотя определенно мог. Вместо этого он подхватил Стайлза ладонью под животом и принялся вбиваться резкими короткими движениями, каждый раз попадая ровно по тому месту, от которого у Стайлза захватывало дух и все плыло перед глазами.


	11. Chapter 11

Джон с некоторой опаской заглянул в комнату, где он оставил Криса и Питера в весьма недвусмысленной ситуации, и на него уставился Крис, одиноко сидевший в кресле. Питер возился на полу среди игрушек, Мелиссы со Скоттом нигде не было видно, и шерифу осталось понадеяться, что она не покинула в спешке город, лишь бы не подпускать никого к своему драгоценному сыну.

\- Как все прошло? – излишне бодро спросил он.

\- Отлично, - буркнул Крис, у которого все еще под глазами были синяки, как и у самого Джона. - Мне удалось пятнадцать секунд удерживать его на расстоянии вытянутой руки от себя, и он превратился обратно.

\- Ну надо же, - Джон почувствовал некоторое разочарование. – А я думал…

\- Я не хочу знать, о чем ты думал, оставляя меня с этим животным, - отрезал Крис. – Я, конечно, не против экспериментов, но это перебор!

\- Может, надо сначала разобраться самим? – предложил шериф.

Он не знал, как эта мысль пришла ему в голову.

Может, он был еще под впечатлением от сына и Дерека, а может, слишком близко принял к сердцу слова Мелиссы.

\- Самим? – Крис посмотрел на него с интересом.

\- Ну да, - Джон смутился еще больше. – Оставим маленькое чудовище с Мелиссой… Кстати, где Мелисса и Скотт?

\- Она читает ему сказку, - Крис поморщился. – Как будто ему это нужно, ведь уже ясно, что они прекрасно всё осознают!

\- Вот и давай отправим Питера к ней, - воодушевился Джон. – Пусть помучается, а мы пока разберемся, что к чему.

\- Мысль неплохая, - осторожно произнес Арджент. – Но лучше выбрать место более уединенное, оставим Питера здесь, сюда постоянно кто-нибудь заходит.

\- «Кто-нибудь» – то есть, Мелисса? – уточнил Джон, но спорить не стал. Они оставили ребенка играть на полу и перебрались в соседнюю комнату.

Оставшись наедине, они некоторое время разглядывали убранство комнаты, словно пытаясь сообразить, куда попали, хотя ничего необычного в этой гостевой комнате не было. Их взгляды столкнулись над потертой тумбочкой, и Джон вздохнул.

\- Само собой ничего не произойдет, - сообщил он куда-то в пустоту.

\- Вообще-то очень многое происходит якобы само собой, - посчитал нужным возразить Крис, но быстро сдулся. – Ладно, я согласен с тобой. Что дальше? Раздеваться будем?

Оба посмотрели на диван.

\- Надо бы, - нехотя ответил Джон. – Вообще хорошо бы чуть лучше это представлять технически…

\- Что там представлять, - буркнул Крис. – Снаружи анатомически так же, как и у женщин, а если отвлечься от того, что другие признаки отсутствуют или наоборот, присутствуют…

\- Ты сам себя слышишь, нет? – прервал его Джон. – Как закат – только зеленый.

\- Ну, по крайней мере, я точно знаю, куда, что и про смазку! – отрезал Крис, неожиданно смущаясь.

\- Кстати да, - Джон снова огляделся. – Я сомневаюсь, что тут в каждой тумбочке есть что-то подходящее. Наверняка есть что-то в комнате Скотта.

\- Я не хочу думать о Скотте и том, что в его комнате может быть припасено для секса, - прервал его Крис. – Мы косвенно говорим об Эллисон, ты сам не понимаешь?

\- В свете последний событий я в этом уже не уверен, - вздохнул Джон. – Ладно, что будем делать со смазкой?

\- Можно заменить чем-нибудь, - Крис выглядел уже увереннее. – Ведь не обязательно использовать что-то специальное. Раньше люди неплохо обходились всякими подручными средствами, и ничего!

\- Вроде бы ничего, - неуверенно произнес Джон. – Можно воспользоваться чем-нибудь не таким специфическим. У Мелиссы наверняка есть крем для рук…

Дверь слегка приоткрылась, и в щель влетел небольшой невзрачный тюбик. Дверь снова захлопнулась и приглушенный голос Мелиссы произнес:

\- Совершенно незаменимая в больнице вещь. Смазывают наконечники клизм и много чего еще, если вас это утешит.

\- Ну как так можно! – возмутился Арджент, но за тюбиком всё-таки нагнулся. – Подслушивать под дверью в такой интимный момент!

Удаляющийся смех Мелиссы стал ему ответом.

Убедившись, что шаги стихли, они оба уставились на тюбик в руках Криса.

\- Как будем решать, кто будет снизу? - деловито поинтересовался Арджент, при этом так вцепившись в тюбик, словно он был тем самым передающимся из рук в руки вымпелом, который указывал на ведущего.

Как бы то ни было, но и Джон воспринял это точно также.

\- Конечно, можно кинуть монетку, - без особой надежды произнес он. – Впрочем, наверное, мне будет проще, у меня и сын… - он махнул рукой. – Опять же, я уже трижды ходил на профилактический массаж простаты и не умер.

\- Для него тоже используют этот гель, - раздался голос Мелиссы откуда-то из-за стены.

\- С этими комментариями, - шепотом произнес Крис, пододвигаясь ближе к шерифу. – Я чувствую себя как подросток, которого могут застукать.

\- Точно, - Джон ответил тоже шепотом. – И это как-то… бодрит?

Крис тоже решил думать, что его бодрит именно это ощущение легкого налета давно ушедшей юности, а никак не то, что в его руках был этот дурацкий тюбик, а Джон принялся расстегивать брюки.

\- Может, попробуем снова с поцелуя начать? – неуверенно предложил он, хотя ощущение, что он носит слишком тесные джинсы, его отвлекало от других мыслей.

\- Можно, - Джон оставил в покое свои брюки. – Только аккуратно, иначе мы от синяков никогда не избавимся.

\- Это точно, - Крис машинально потер всё еще побаливающий нос.

Он осторожно придвинулся ближе и коснулся губами рта Джона, который тут же откликнулся на поцелуй, отчего их языки столкнулись, вызвав у обоих непроизвольный вздох.

Крис успел подумать о том, что он слишком давно не уделял столько внимания поцелуям, и совершенно зря. От неожиданно приятных ощущений появилось желание их как-то усилить, и он машинально перенес свою руку вниз, определенно не собираясь наткнуться на чужой вставший член, но вышло именно так.

\- Гм, - хрипло произнес Джон, на мгновение отрываясь от поцелуя. – Твой чуть правее.

И словно чтобы подтвердить, что он знает, о чем говорит, шериф провел ладонью по обтянутой джинсами выпуклости, словно случайно дергая за молнию.

Впрочем, случайным это не выглядело бы даже при большом желании обоих – Крис страдальчески вздохнул. Да, молния заедала, но кто думал утром, к чему приведет этот день?

Впрочем, он перестал думать об этом сразу после того, как Джон все же справился с молнией и скользнул рукой в его штаны. Он хотел было возмутиться – так, для вида, но обнаружил, что его рука всё еще лежит на члене Джона, и решил, что возмущение будет выглядеть глупо.

Вместо этого он сообразил, что в целом ощущения отличаться должны незначительно, а значит, есть шанс перейти к неизбежному чуть более плавно.

На деле все оказалось далеко не так просто, Крис довольно быстро сообразил, почему так происходит – член находился не в положенном месте, а прямо напротив. По непонятным причинам, у Джона таких проблем не было, по крайней мере, его рука двигалась куда увереннее.

«Не думать об этом, не думать! – мысленно повторял себе Арджент, опершись свободной рукой на плечо шерифа и еще яростнее впиваясь в его губы поцелуем. – Не думать…»

Он даже не понял, что перестал помнить, о чем именно не думать, когда всё его тело содрогнулось от приближающегося оргазма. Он попытался отстраниться и промычал даже что-то, должное остановить Джона, но тот явно не был большим знатоком жестов и мычания, или же превысил… свои… полномочия…

Крис сильнее сжал плечо Стилински, почти наваливаясь на него, и почувствовал, как по телу того проходит ответная дрожь, и его ладонь, не прекращающая свои движения, скользит от липкой вязкой спермы.

\- Эм… - Джон оторвался от его губ и убрал руку, машинально вытирая её о брюки, отчего Крис с трудом сдержался от окрика. Иногда Джон ужасно напоминал подростка, которого необходимо воспитывать. – Продолжим уже в горизонтальном положении?

Крис хотел съязвить, что чьими-то молитвами, а еще невероятно умелыми руками он сможет продолжить очень и очень нескоро, но внезапно обнаружил, что это неправда. И он еще очень даже заинтересован в продолжении эксперимента. И, может, еще совсем немного – и он признается себе, что не только как эксперимента. Или не признается. Но это ведь не так важно, когда можно просто расположиться на диване, притянуть в объятия и почувствовать руками, ногами, кожей всё то тепло, которое давно ушло изнутри.

Они сами не заметили, как остались без одежды и смущенно замерли на диване, не зная, что делать дальше.

Дверь хлопнула, но, когда они обернулись, одновременно пытаясь прикрыться сброшенной одеждой, у двери никого не было. Так им показалось в первый момент, пока они не набрались уверенности вернуться хотя бы к уже привычным поцелуям. Ползущий по полу и оттого незаметный с дивана Питер вдруг стремительно начал расти, и, быстрее, чем они успели отреагировать, опустился на край дивана.

\- Да на вас без слез не взглянешь, - насмешливо заметил он, упираясь ладонями в грудь обоих мужчин, тем самым не давая им подняться. – Техника – это еще не всё. Как и интуитивно догадываться – этого мало. Этого надо хотеть.

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты, - Крис снова сделал попытку подняться.

\- Сейчас поймешь, - ухмыльнулся Питер и внезапно длинным влажным мазком лизнул его живот и, прежде, чем тот успел отреагировать, проделал тоже самое с Джоном, который от неожиданности нервно хихикнул.

\- М-м, - Питер прищурился и обвел их голодным взглядом. – Будет весело.


	12. Chapter 12

— Мне кажется, стоит проверить, точно ли я бисексуал, — Стайлз подпрыгнул на месте и слегка поморщился. – Не хочу быть неблагодарным, но когда тебя елозят лицом по полу, трудно понять, понравилось или нет.

— Тебе понравилось, — отрезал Дерек. – И слезь уже с меня, ты скачешь, словно взбесившаяся белка.

— А если мне понравилось даже в такой нестандартной ситуации, — продолжил Стайлз. – Может, я всё-таки гей?

— Ни в коем случае, — решительно заявил Дерек, сталкивая Стайлза со своих бедер и заваливая на ковер, прижимая сверху своим телом. – Видишь ли, я альфа, а значит, я не могу себе позволить делить тебя с другим мужчиной, только с женщиной. А один я от тебя свихнусь за неделю.

— Не надо мною снова возить по полу, — Стайлз завертелся под Дереком. – Я хочу в постель! И не надо меня делить. В конце концов, когда всё закончится, просто каждый продолжит свою обычную жизнь – ты будешь с мрачно-пафосным видом воспитывать стаю, а я ходить в школу и дружить со Скоттом.

Дерек вздохнул.

— Ты, похоже, слушал меня задницей и думаешь ею же, — заметил он. – Я же сказал уже. Я альфа, а ты теперь моя пара. Мы не расстаемся просто так.

— Прекрасно! – возмутился Стайлз. – Это что, у меня теперь вместо личной жизни будешь ты?

— Это в разы лучше, чем ты мог бы предположить, — заверил его Дерек. – И потом, ты же сам признал, что тебе понравилось.

— Эй, тогда я еще не знал, что мне не придется выбирать! – Стайлз расстроенно уставился в потолок.

— Не могу сказать, что до этого дня твой способ выбирать был впечатляющим, — Дерек поднялся на ноги и легко перекинул Стайлза через плечо.

— Вот что ты снова творишь, а? – отбиваться не хотелось, Стайлз возмущался больше для проформы.

Висеть на плече было несколько неудобно и даже немного унизительно, но в то же время… предвкушающе.

— Собираюсь отнести тебя в постель, разве ты не об этом ныл последние полчаса? – удивился Дерек. – Комфортный городской секс, и мы отправляемся за Скоттом. Секса хватило на три часа двадцать три минуты, мы успеем попасть внутрь и вытащить Скотта до того, как мне снова понадобится помощь.

— Это мы вычислили с диким и необузданным сексом, — возразил Стайлз. – А вдруг с городским будет меньше?

Дерек закатил глаза.

— Стилински, какой дикий необузданный секс? Я был осторожен, как олень на льду, — вздохнул он. – Дикий и необузданный выглядит совсем не так.

— Так чего мы тут тогда сидим и болтаем? – Стайлз не сидел, а лежал, осторожно сгруженный Дереком на постель, но его это не смущало. – Ради Скотта можно и не осторожничать, — он раскинул ноги и руки. – Я жду.

— Почему меня не забрал себе Арджент, — вздохнул Дерек.

— Потому что ты его бесишь, — пояснил Стайлз. – Мне до завтрашнего утра ждать дикого или необузданного секса, или мы собираемся выкрасть Скотта под покровом ночи?

\- Я открыл ящик Пандоры, - снова вздохнул Дерек, наклоняясь над Стайлзом.

\- Точно, - Стайлз решил блеснуть своей начитанностью. – Значит, где-то на дне притаилась надежда. Можешь поискать, - он завлекающе пошевелил пальцами на ногах.

\- Первым делом мы приобретем хороший кляп, - пообещал Дерек, резко поддевая Стайлза под колени и закидывая его ноги себе на плечи. – Потому что плохой тебя не остановит, а от бесконечной болтовни я скончаюсь куда быстрее и мучительнее, чем от разрывных пуль с аконитом.

\- Ну, так уж и мучительнее, - обиделся Стайлз и заерзал, пытаясь упереться поудобнее, что давалось довольно непросто, с учетом того, что его ноги держались на плечах Дерека, а задница вовсе осталась без опоры, если не считать опорой ткнувшийся между ягодиц член Дерека.

\- Ну чего ты тянешь, - заныл он через несколько ужасно длинных секунд, которые он пытался повернуться так, чтобы насадиться на член, а не болтаться в туманном ожидании, чувствуя гладкую головку у самого входа.

\- Приучая тебя к послушанию, - отозвался Дерек. Если судить по его полному мрачной решимости лицу, он и в самом деле разозлился на Стайлза, или же всё было как обычно, что, в общем, не отменяло первого варианта. Но в глубине его глаз Стайлз видел что-то похожее на смех, и это дарило надежду.

Вот так странно всё было у Стилински – искать надежду должен был Дерек, а находил он, Стайлз. И, конечно, не открывать рот не было никакой возможности, ведь если об этом не сказать, то можно просто забыть или подумать, что этого не было.

\- Надежда в твоих глазах, - счет он сообщить Дереку и сам сообразил, что прозвучало как-то глупо. И смешно, но Дерек не смеялся. Этим он был особо симпатичен – вдруг сообразил Стайлз. Он, как и Скотт, не насмехался над ним. Только Скотт при этом никогда не оказывался с ним в такой недвусмысленной ситуации – и за это Стилински был вдвойне благодарен им обоим.

\- Ты уже собираешься меня трахнуть, или ждешь, когда я состарюсь? – поинтересовался он, пытаясь согнуть ноги так, чтобы пятками треснуть Дерека по спине.

Получилось плохо, но от неожиданности Дерек наклонился чуть ниже, сильнее сгибая поясницу Стайлза и одновременно протискиваясь членом вглубь, одним движениям входя на всю длину, отчего Стайлз почувствовал себя пронзенным насквозь.

\- А можно аккуратнее? – возмущенно заверещал он, извиваясь в руках Дерека. – Нельзя вот так без подготовки в живого человека такими немаленькими штуками тыкать!

\- Ты закончил? – уточнил Дерек, когда Стайлз на мгновение остановился, переводя дух. – Я могу продолжать, или мне всё-таки откусить тебе голову, как ты предлагал?

Стайлз задумался.

Больно уже не было, но и приятно не было тоже, потому что Дерек застыл столбом и не двигался, словно это одному Стилински было нужно спасти Скотта.

\- Ладно, - нехотя ответил он. – Продолжай уже, только синяков на заднице мне своими лапищами не оставляй, а то вцепился, я уже прямо чувствую, как синяки наливаются.

\- Тут ничего обещать не могу, - Дерек наклонился еще ниже, отчего лежащие на его плечах колени Стайлза почти коснулись его же груди. – Мы, альфы, очень любим оставлять свои метки.

\- А кофе по утрам в постель приносить вы не любите? – поинтересовался Стайлз и тут же замолчал, со свистом выдохнув весь воздух, что был в груди – осторожное, но сильное движение Дерека заставило его в прямом смысле задохнуться на мгновение.

Хотелось сказать что-то остроумное или отвлеченное, например, о погоде, чтобы Дерек не возомнил о себе еще больше, чем уже мнил, но сил на это не было, поэтому Стилински просто облизал пересохшие губы и еле слышно потребовал:

\- Еще.

Дерек послушно, словно не он был альфой, а совсем наоборот, качнулся вперед, одним лишь этим движениям заставляя Стайлза окончательно потеряться в ощущениях. Он вскрикнул и запрокинул голову.

\- Еще!

Вместо ответа Дерек качнулся еще раз, вызывая такой же, полный отчаянного, почти болезненного удовольствия вскрик, а потом еще.

\- Это… а-ах… это уже… о-о-о… дикий и… да-а, - попытался всё-таки уточнить Стайлз и повторил с более вопросительными интонациями, которые смазались из-за вскрика. – Да-а-ах?!

\- Да замолчишь ты когда-нибудь? – рыкнул Дерек.

И Стайлз действительно замолчал, потому что он разве самую каплю был чуть более разговорчивым, чем нужно, но вот дураком точно не был, и говорить что-то, глядя в горящие алым глаза Дерека, не собирался.

И это если не упоминать о том, как царапали кожу бедер заостренные когти, да и целоваться с Дереком больше не хотелось – не с такими зубами. Стайлз сделал единственное, что на его взгляд можно было сделать в такой ситуации – он закрыл глаза и расслабился.

Стоны и вскрики сами собой вырывались из его горла, он не пытался их сдерживать, изгибаясь так, чтобы касания одновременно оставались болезненными и потрясающе приятными.

Стайлз даже подумал, что обязательно нужно будет проверить с подручными средствами, дело ли тут в особых точках его тела, или же секрет всех этих ощущений в Дереке. В глубине души Стайлз уповал на первое, ведь приятно знать, что природа позаботилась о тебе лично, но и вторая мысль была неплоха с учетом того, что сказал Дерек о паре.

Вообще молчать оказалось не так уж плохо, теперь, когда собственная болтовня не отвлекала от происходящего, он стал острее чувствовать каждое движение или касание. И капли пота, стекающие по безупречному, на взгляд Стайлза, животу Дерека на его собственный, усиливая скольжение для стиснутого между их телами члена. И холодящий ягодицы воздух, и когти, перебравшиеся с бедер на поясницу и слегка вонзающиеся в кожу в такт движениям.

Дерек тяжело дышал и сейчас, похоже, не смог бы отвечать, даже если бы Стайлз задал какой-нибудь вопрос, но тот и не собирался рисковать своей шкурой в прямом смысле, тем более, когда Дерек был на грани того, чтобы обернуться. Стилински не открывал глаз, чтобы ненароком не убедиться в этом, он просто слышал вырывающееся с дыханием негромкое урчание зверя, и это возбуждало еще больше.

Заниматься сексом может любой, причем, как раньше думал Стайлз, - любой, кроме него, но так довести умеющего держать себя в руках оборотня удавалось не каждому. Удавалось, конечно, Дерек также выходил из себя, если его нашпиговать стрелами или серебряными пулями, но это было по-другому.

А потом Стайлз потерял возможность думать. Совсем. И это напугало бы его до потери сознания, если бы он мог это понять, но всё, что ему осталось – это чувствовать всей кожей, всем собой.

И если бы умение формулировать не пропало вместе со способностью думать, Стайлз обязательно понял, почему говорят «отдаться». В нем сейчас не было ничего его, он был весь – Дерека, весь – с Дереком, приняв его в себя и наоборот – растворяясь вокруг него.

А потом ощущения просто хлынули через край, и на мгновение Стайлз просто потерял возможность чувствовать хоть что-то. Он словно был облаком, дождем или чем еще мог стать обмякший Стайлз, которого в этот момент осторожные руки – уже совсем без когтей – бережно укладывали на сбитые простыни.

\- Спать, - сонно пробормотало облако, постепенно снова обретая разум и ощущения Стайлза.

Он даже попытался обхватить руками и ногами Дерека, но был самым зверским образом остановлен, а потом Дерек и вовсе резко потряс его за плечо.

\- Стайлз, - он откашлялся. – Конечно, я немного увлекся, но ты помнишь про Скотта?

\- Скотт – мой друг, - зевнул Стайлз, сворачиваясь в клубочек. – А что?

\- Его надо спасать! – напомнил Дерек.

\- Печально, - Стайлз прижал ноги к груди, пытаясь задремать и в то же время недоумевая, почему он весь влажный, липкий и почему у него под боком большая часть одеяла.

\- Стайлз! – рявкнул Дерек. – Немедленно одевайся, у нас мало времени!

\- А может, мы его спасем, когда чуточку поспим? – жалобно спросил Стилински. – Опять займемся сексом – невелика плата за спасение Скотта – и спасать.

Непонятный звук заставил его открыть глаз.

Лицо Дерека олицетворяло выражение задохнувшегося от возмущения и очень оскорбленного оборотня.

\- Невелика плата? – прорычал Дерек.

\- Носки надевать? – моментально сел на постели Стайлз. – Или не нужно?

\- Трусы надень и брюки, - Дерек посмотрел на него так, что Стилински с ужасом и предвкушением понял, что разговор еще не закончен.


	13. Chapter 13

\- Меньше думать, - провозгласил Питер, закусывая губу. – Думать надо раньше, а потом больше не нужно тратить на это драгоценное время.

\- Ты как сюда попал? – осведомился Крис, стараясь не замечать, что движение ловких пальцев по его бедру возбуждает куда больше, чем всё то, что было до этого.

\- Да и так понятно, что его Мелисса впустила, - выдохнул Джон и приподнялся на локтях.

Крис не видел его лица, стараясь не отрывать взгляд от Питера, поэтому для него неожиданным стало то, как с довольным хмыканьем Питер облизнулся и припал ко рту Джона в поцелуе. Его рука в то же время, словно случайно, прошлась по низу живота Криса, ладонью он наткнулся на головку возбужденного члена и его пальцы плотно обняли член, поглаживая и сжимая.

Почему-то Крис совсем не сомневался насчет того, чем занята его вторая рука, и приглушенные поцелуем стоны Джона указывали на это еще яснее.

Но оказываться в ситуации, когда он зависим от действий оборотня, Крис не собирался. Может, Джон и потерял голову от яростных ласк Питера, он, Крис, прекрасно понимал, с кем имеет дело. И знал, что расслабляться тут нельзя.

То есть, можно, но необходимо постоянно быть начеку. Крис стиснул зубы, не давая ни единому стону вырваться из груди, даже когда рука Питера скользнула ниже, бережно поглаживая нежную кожу мошонки и слегка сжимая и перекатывая её в ладони.

Он не понял, когда и куда пропал тюбик из его руки, и обнаружил пропажу, лишь только когда рука Питера на некоторое время исчезла с его кожи, а сквозь поцелуй у Джона вырвался удивленный стон.

– Да-а, - почти промурлыкал Питер, он выглядел расслабленным и в то же время пышущим страстью, но Крис не собирался обманываться его невинным видом, как, похоже, обманулся Джон, которому, черт возьми, теперь одному доставались все ласки.

И не похоже было по тому, как он приподнимал бедра, насаживаясь на пальцы Питера, что это так же, как в кабинете врача на массаже простаты. Крис тоже знал об этом не понаслышке, но предпочел промолчать.

Джон теперь стонал в голос, не беспокоясь ни о Крисе, ни о Мелиссе, которая неожиданно деликатно молчала и не советовала ничего через стенку, чего немного опасался Крис. Вылизывающий грудь и живот шерифа Питер словно почувствовал на себе взгляд Криса и поднял на него взгляд.

\- Я не могу уделить внимание вам обоим, - хрипло пробормотал он. – Одновременно. Можешь пока трахнуть меня, ты ведь хочешь?

Крис сглотнул, его член согласно дернулся, но сам Крис был мастером чувствовать подвохи.

\- Ты же альфа, - осторожно произнес он, заставляя себя отвлечься от того, как возбуждающе выглядел раскинувшийся под Питером Джон.

О, теперь он бы не стал думать об эксперименте и о том, что это «необходимо», пожалуй, он бы и сейчас попросил бы Питера отодвинуться, если бы не думал, что тот поймет и не преминет его осмеять.

\- О, это всё в прошлом, - Питер замолчал, чтобы сосредоточиться на Джоне, между расставленных коленей которого он разместился.

Пауза затянулась, и Крис сам не заметил, как его рука переместилась к паху – безучастно наблюдать за тем, как Питер вытаскивает скользкие пальцы, гладит подушечками пальцев растянутое отверстие прежде, чем приставить к входу свой возбужденный член, не было никакой возможности.

\- Не бывают бывшие альфы, бывают мертвые, - резко произнес Крис и замолчал, словно протестующий стон Джона заткнул ему рот.

\- А ты проверь, - взгляд Питера холодный, расчетливый и только в глубине мелькала ехидная насмешка. Нет, Крис не такой идиот, чтобы проверять. Питер не стал бы предлагать ему быть сверху, если бы не рассчитывал на что-то взамен, что-то, о чем он даже не подозревает.

Крису пришлось отвлечься от своих параноидальных мыслей, потому что в этот момент рука Джона легла сверху на его собственную ладонь, нервно двигающуюся по члену, и отчего-то с этой чужой рукой все становится куда понятнее, как и то, что думать не надо. Неизвестно в чем еще и как, но в этом Питер прав.

Крис убрал свою руку, позволяя Джону ласкать его, и даже не обращал внимания на то, что ладонь движется слишком резко, неровно, в такт тем движениям, с которыми блестящий от смазки член Питера исчезает и появляется между ягодиц Джона.

Крис смотрел на это движение, оно завораживало, оторваться было невероятно сложно, но он всё-таки то и дело отводил взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на лицо Джона.

Шериф словно находился где-то далеко отсюда, лицо его раскраснелось от возбуждения, из груди вырывались стоны, и Крис пытался понять, неужели это действительно может быть настолько приятно.

По всему выходило, что узнать можно лишь проверив самому. И эта мысль о том, что можно просто взять и позволить Питеру вот также нежно и одновременно яростно касаться груди, плеч, целовать в губы и шею, скользить между ягодиц, входя с каждым толчком всё глубже, возбудила Криса настолько, что он отбросил все стеснения и придвинулся ближе. Позволил Джону поудобнее перехватить руку на его члене, а сам, слизывая очередной стон с его губ, удивлялся про себя тому, как можно было создать столько сложностей с поцелуем в начале, когда на деле это так естественно и просто.

Он почувствовал, как рука Джона замерла, а самого Джона пронзила дрожь, после которой он весь обмяк, позволяя Питеру двигаться одному. Крис наклонился над расслабленным лицом шерифа, осторожно слизывая бисеринку пота над его губой. Теперь это казалось совершенно нормальным, словно и не было никакой неловкости.

С коротким рыком Питер замер тоже, Крис затылком чувствовал его прерывистое дыхание и взгляд. Он услышал негромкий чмокающий звук, с которым Питер выскользнул из Джона, и на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Решать нужно было сейчас.

\- Решить нужно сейчас, - произнес за спиной голос Питера, и Крис понял, что выбрал. И пусть он пожалеет об этом, а он обязательно пожалеет, но Мелисса же сказала, что все экспериментируют. Все, кроме Скотта, но тут в ней, несомненно, говорила мать.

Крис, не поворачиваясь лицом к оборотню, перенес ногу через Джона и протиснулся, ставая на колени, между ним и Питером. Теперь дыхание Питера он не только слышал, но и чувствовал на голой шее и загривке.

Еще никогда по собственной воле он не поворачивался спиной к оборотню, к тому же вот так, абсолютно беззащитный и обнаженный. На мгновение промелькнула мысль, что это его последняя ошибка, и сейчас в шею вонзятся клыки.

Он и в самом деле почувствовал прикосновение зубов, но не клыков, прокалывающих кожу, а вполне обычных человеческих зубов, которыми Питер осторожно прикусил кожу на его загривке, тем самым посылая едва заметные чувствительные токи по всему телу. От этих легких мурашек Крис вздрогнул и повел плечами.

\- Будет хорошо, - прошептал Питер, а Крис, словно дразня его, наклонился над продолжающим безучастно лежать с закрытыми глазами Джону и коснулся его рта.

Джон распахнул глаза, словно и в самом деле только сейчас вернулся в реальный мир, и пораженно уставился на склонившегося над ним Криса. И Ардженту показалось невероятно правильным и важным в тот момент, когда его кожи касались неожиданно осторожные и аккуратные пальцы Питера, самому отдать часть непонятно как сохранившего внутри тепла.

Он сам не знал, для кого хранились эти остатки, не нужные ни выросшей Эллисон, ни кому-либо другому, но Джон казался именно тем, с кем можно было разделить этот горьковатый поцелуй. И неожиданно промолчавший по этому поводу и отчего-то совсем не лишний Питер, который неторопливо выводил языком узоры на спине Криса, словно это было совершенно нормально, обычно. Правильно?

\- Не думай, - шепнул Питер, и в его шепоте угадывалась улыбка, а злая она была или нет – понять не было никакой возможности.

\- Не думай, - неожиданно согласился с оборотнем Джон и притянул Криса за шею ниже, сам целуя его в губы и словно отвлекая от усмешки Питера, которая словно впечатывалась поцелуями в каждый миллиметр кожи, которого касались губы Хейла.

И Крис позволил себе один раз – первый и последний, он был в этом уверен – не думать. Не думать о том, что делают руки и губы Питера и Джона, не думать о том, что рука Питера направляла его в раскинувшегося под ними Джона, не думать о том, что его ноги были расставлены при этом широко, отчего он сам раскрывался не меньше, чем Джон, который умудрялся одной рукой подкладывать себе под ягодицы скомканную подушку, а второй гладить лицо, шею и плечи Криса так, словно для него это тоже не эксперимент, а что-то большое.

Не думать о том, что всё это началось из-за такой глупости, как ритуал, проведенный Стайлзом. Что если бы не это, он никогда бы не узнал о том, что способен на такое.

Не думать о том, что будет потом – когда все закончится, и они просто останутся на этом диване – голые, липкие от пота и спермы и скованные стыдом или просто осознанием всего этого.

Возможно, так бы оно и было, если бы в самый неподходящий момент в доме не раздался вопль Мелиссы:

\- Скотт пропал!

Даже если бы она в этот момент влетела в комнату, они бы всё равно не могли бы уделить ей должного внимания, но к счастью, тут Мелисса превзошла все ожидания и осталась за дверью.

Питер замер и, выдохнув с присвистом сквозь зубы, отодвинулся и откатился в сторону.

\- Ну и куда делся Скотт? – спросил он небрежно.

\- Джон? – переадресовал вопрос Крис.

\- У Стайлза получилось, - шериф усмехнулся и приподнялся на локтях. – То есть, у Стайлза и Дерека, конечно. И не говорите, что вам не было жалко несчастного мальчика!

\- Да ты интриган, - расхохотался Питер и тут же ударил себя по губам, словно опасаясь, что их услышит Мелисса. Дальше он смеялся, уже уткнувшись в подушку, и смеялся до тех пор, пока возмущенный этим Крис внезапно не укусил его за ухо.

И не почувствовал при этом ни капли неловкости!

\- О боже, - Питер теперь просто хихикал в кулак. – Меня покусал охотник. Значит ли это, что я стану охотником?

\- Ты станешь отбивной, если Мелисса заподозрит, что ты причастен к исчезновению Скотта, - пообещал Крис. – Если я что-то и понял за эти дни про эту женщину, то именно это – стрелять в Скотта у меня пропало всякое желание.

\- Точно, - согласился Джон. – Делаем скорбные лица.

И прыснул от смеха.

В комнату всё-таки заглянула Мелисса.

\- Вы будете ржать как кони в стоге конопли или будете искать моего сына? – сухо спросила она.

\- Женщина, коноплю не собирают в стога! – заметил Питер. – И вообще, может он уполз сам от твоей диктатуры.

\- Скорее от вашей вакханалии, - отозвалась Мелисса и хлопнула дверью.

А оставленные в комнате мужчины снова расхохотались. То ли от лица Мелиссы, которая очень профессионально делала вид, что её не смущает их вид, то ли от облегчения, что пока неловкость так и не появилась.


	14. Chapter 14

\- Может, я поговорю с мамой Скотта, а ты пока осторожно его украдешь? – предложил Стайлз, когда они уже подъезжали.

\- И Мелисса ни о чем не догадается, - фыркнул Дерек. – И даже не удивится, что ты решил поговорить с ней, а не с живущим тут же отцом.

\- Ну… - неуверенно протянул Стайлз.

\- Остановись тут, конспиратор, - Дерек покачал головой. – Ты бы еще прямо к двери подъехал. Мы делаем так – я встаю под окном, ты лезешь точно так же, как лазил всегда в окно комнаты Скотта, берешь его и спускаешь мне. Потом прыгаешь сам, и мы сваливаем. Быстро и аккуратно. До утра продержим Скотта у себя, а утром отвезешь его к Лидии, она быстро из него человека сделает.

\- Можно и у нас оставить, - буркнул Стайлз, который уже устал продираться сквозь кусты, не понимая, почему нельзя потихоньку подойти по дорожке к задней двери.

\- Нельзя, - отрезал Дерек. – У нас его искать будут сразу после Эллисон, а то и раньше.

Они подобрались к дому.

\- Лезь, - шепотом потребовал Дерек, затем прислушался и шепотом приказал. – Только заклинаю, не ошибись комнатой, это очень важно.

\- А Скотт в комнате один? – на всякий случай спросил Стайлз, зацепляясь ногой за карниз.

\- Да, - Дерек поморщился от едва слышного скрежещущего звука от соприкосновения подошвы кроссовка Стайлза со стеной и нехотя добавил. – Мелисса сейчас подслушивает под другой дверью.

\- У меня ощущение, что я не хочу узнать, что там происходит, - пробормотал Стайлз, подтягиваясь выше.

\- Неожиданно умное решение, - шепотом отозвался Дерек. – Лезь давай.

Негромко хлопнуло окно, и Стайлз исчез в окне.

Тянулись мучительные минуты и, когда Дерек уже потерял терпение, Стайлз высунулся в окно.

\- Я осторожно спущу его на цепи, которая тут хранится… Ну давно, короче, прямо в автомобильном кресле, чтобы он не проснулся, - пояснил он шепотом. – А то вдруг разорется.

\- Обязательно разорется, - согласился Дерек. – Давай, я устал ждать.

Легкий металлический звон цепи возвестил о том, что Стайлз начал действовать. Дерек осторожно принял автомобильное кресло и вынул из него спящего Скотта.

\- А теперь втаскивай кресло обратно, - приказал он.

\- Зачем? – заупрямился Стайлз. – Возить детей без кресла небезопасно, я вот тебя всегда в кресле возил!

\- И Мелисса сразу догадается, что его украли, - заметил Дерек, свирепея. – Хватит болтать. Спрячь эту дурацкую цепь на место и кресло тоже оставь, и спускайся уже.

\- А я думал, ты меня ловить будешь, - притворно вздохнул Стайлз, проворно втаскивая кресло обратно.

\- Я тебя поймаю, - угрожающе пообещал Дерек. – В другой раз. И оторву голову, потому что сил никаких нет уже.

\- Да слезаю я уже, - ничуть не испугался Стайлз.

\- Давай быстрее, они уже скоро освободятся… То есть, я хочу сказать, Мелисса определенно идет к дверям, - шепотом произнес Дерек, придерживая попытавшегося соскользнуть уже у самой земли Стайлза за пояс джинсов.

\- Так что ты стоишь, - также шепотом ответил Стайлз. – Беги к машине, а я это… незаметно приползу кустами.

\- Только ты недолго кустами ползай, - озабоченно потребовал Дерек, после чего рванул с места и исчез за деревьями.

Стайлз вздохнул. Ползти снова по кустам не хотелось, но Дереку ничего не стоило вернуться, чтобы проверить, поэтому он нырнул в ближайший куст.

Когда он добрался до машины, Дерек с неприкрытым ужасом на лице тряс ревущего Скотта.

\- И зачем ты его разбудил? – очищая рубашку от налипших листьев и колючек, поинтересовался Стилински.

\- Я его не будил! – возмутился Дерек. – Как его успокоить?!

\- Ну, явно не пытаясь добавить к его прочим бедам сотрясение и тошноту, - Стайлз отвлекся, выковыривая особенно крупную колючку из ладони. – Я же тебя так не тряс, верно?

\- Еще как тряс! – прорычал Дерек, неожиданно вспоминая свои злоключения в теле младенца.

\- Правильно, – ничуть не испугался Стайлз и уселся за руль. – Давай отомстим за меня Скотту. Это так мужественно и логично!

Дерек возмущенно хмыкнул и сунул орущего младенца на заднее сидение, сам садясь рядом со Стайлзом.

\- Ты серьезно? – возмутился Стайлз. – Мало того, что без кресла, но даже не пристегнутым? Я его так не повезу.

\- Ой, да заткнись, - буркнул Дерек, хозяйским жестом кладя руку на затылок Стайлза и притягивая его в поцелуй.

\- М-м, - промычал Стайлз, отпуская руль и обвивая руками плечи Дерека. В конце концов, он тоже имеет право полапать своего личного альфу, не всё же ему распускать свои руки!

\- Слушайте, вы! – раздался возмущенный голос Скотта с заднего сидения. – Если вы по непонятной причине меня выкрали, может, можно было еще и мои штаны захватить?!

\- А вот теперь дави на газ, - приказал Дерек, резко отрываясь от губ Стайлза.

\- Чувствую себя использованным, - буркнул Стайлз, поворачиваясь к дороге и с мрачной решимостью вдавливая педаль в пол.

\- Чувствую себя украденным и голодным, - вклинился Скотт. – Мама как раз варила мне кашу, когда отвлеклась на…

\- Скотт, - остановил его Дерек.

\- В общем, я голодный и непонятно зачем выкраденный! – быстро вернулся к основной теме Скотт.

\- Мы тебя спасаем от ужасной участи, - пояснил Стайлз, стараясь не отвлекаться от дороги, хотя это было чертовски сложно, когда Дерек без всякого зазрения совести вылизывал его шею. Но в отличие от Скотта, который недовольно фыркал, Стилински прекрасно понимал, что это необходимо ради друга, который на такой скорости расшибется, если внезапно превратится в младенца.

\- Да что с вами всеми не так? – не выдержал Скотт.

\- Мы пытаемся тебя спасти, а ты, - Стайлз помотал головой и уставился на дорогу.

\- Я не конкретно про вас двоих, - поспешно пояснил Скотт. – Я про всех вас. Зачем что-то менять? Младенцем быть так классно, когда мамины руки тебя везде носят, вкусная еда, никаких уроков и проблем с девчонками!

\- Не всех тут носят мамины руки, - сухо заметил Дерек.

\- А у Эллисон, говорят, каша подгорает, - добавил Стайлз. – Так что не спорь, мы тебя не зря спасаем, а чтоб ты от коллектива не отбивался. Как мы без тебя будем?

\- Я знаю кучу людей, которые скажут, что отлично, - заверил их Дерек. – Но это совсем не те люди, с которыми следует соглашаться, как ты думаешь, Скотт?

\- Наверное, - неуверенно протянул Скотт. – Но должны быть какие-то другие способы, что вы все прямо уцепились за этот?

\- Может, для кого-то это просто повод? – небрежно спросил Дерек. – Ты об этом не думал, Скотт?

\- Нет, - буркнул Скотт, разглядывая красные от смущения уши Стайлза. – Я больше думаю о маминой каше, отсутствие штанов и том, что мне еще придется сегодня увидеть.

\- Очень многое, - пообещал Дерек. – Ты даже представить не можешь, насколько многое.

\- Может, не надо? – неуверенно протянул Скотт.

\- Потом мы отправим тебя к Лидии, и можешь вместе с Итеном закрывать глаза и прятаться за креслом, - отозвался Дерек. – Но мы со Стайлзом сделаем всё, что в наших силах, да?

\- Да, - буркнул Стайлз, чувствуя, что ему становится жарко. Дерек определенно умел мотивировать, и, хотя Скотт не понимал, что это делается в основном для него, это было не самое главное. Другу определенно нужно было помочь, и начать можно было прямо в машине, пока он не превратился обратно.

С этой мыслью Стайлз остановил машину и принялся стягивать рубашку.

\- Да ладно! – возмутился Скотт. – Вы не поступите так со мной! Это слишком близко, я хочу больше пространства между вами и мною!

\- А мне нравится, - Дерек хищно ухмыльнулся.

Он тоже стянул свою футболку и бросил её на заднее сидение.

\- Штаны лучше сюда брось, - буркнул смирившийся с неизбежным Скотт.

А Стайлз повернулся боком, упираясь головой в дверцу и молясь, чтобы она не открылась, как с ней иногда бывало. Он никогда не рассматривал переднее сидение своей машины в таком качестве, да, в общем-то, и заднему светило немногое, Стайлз всё-таки был реалистом и прекрасно понимал, что сексом занимаются совсем в других машинах.

Но это касалось девушек, а вот с Дереком, оказывается, сексом можно было заняться и между возмущенным Скоттом и рулем. Вообще Стайлз подозревал, что существует довольно мало мест, где они бы не могли заняться сексом, и эта мысль отчего-то заставляла его задуматься о тех вариантах, которые не входили в скудный список исключений.

Хотя подумать о них можно было и потом, когда его колено перестанет упираться то и дело в торчащий ключ зажигания, а Дерек прекратит пытаться выбить пяткой его другой ноги крышу машины.

На землю Стайлза вернул скорбный голос Скотта:

\- Мне кажется, я насмотрелся уже минимум на неделю пребывания в нормальном виде. Мы уже поедем туда, где я смогу надеть штаны и поесть? Согласен на сандвич.


	15. Chapter 15

\- Я больше не становлюсь младенцем, - Дерек разбудил Стайлза так рано утром, что за окном еще стояли сумерки.

\- Мне тоже показалось, что ты меня как-то неприлично щупал ночью, - отозвался Стайлз, не открывая глаз переползая на Дерека и обхватывая его ногами. Возможно, он собирался его поцеловать, но сон победил, и Стайлз просто ткнулся носом Дереку в плечо. – Можешь продолжить, - пробормотал он. – Только не буди.

\- Да нет же, - судя по тону Дерека, он начинал сердиться. Стайлз нехотя открыл глаза и уставил в зловеще возвышающийся перед его глазами заросший щетиной подбородок. – Я тебя не трогал и обратно не превратился!

\- А почему ты меня не трогал, интересно знать! – возмутился Стайлз, смутно понимающий, что проще перейти в наступление, а потом разобраться, о чем талдычит Дерек.

\- Я сплю иногда, - буркнул Дерек. – И вчера было полнолуние, поэтому я вчера тебя постоянно щупал, провести полнолуние оборотнем не очень-то хотелось.

\- Хм, - Стайлз представил младенчика, пытающегося обернуться волком, но картина выходила до того умилительная, что никаких проблем он так и не увидел. – Предположим. А Скотт?..

\- Можно проверить, - пожал плечами Дерек.

Он легко поднялся на ноги, одновременно придерживая продолжающего цепляться за него ногами и руками Стайлза.

\- Иногда я чувствую себя тропическим деревом, обвешанным обезьянами, - заметил Дерек почти миролюбиво.

\- Эй, во-первых, я один, - тут же надулся Стайлз. – Во-вторых, я не обезьяна, я просто еще не проснулся.

Дерек фыркнул и ловким, даже каким-то привычным движением забросил Стайлза через плечо и направился к выходу из спальни.

\- Эй, а трусы надеть? – возмутился Стайлз.

Дерек остановился и оглядел себя.

\- Я в трусах, - отозвался он.

\- А я?! – заболтал ногами крепко удерживаемый рукой Дерека Стайлз.

\- Стилински, хоть раз повиси молча, - посоветовал Дерек. - Иначе ты разбудишь Скотта и рева не оберешься.

\- У меня не настолько кошмарная задница, - обиделся Стайлз.

\- Задница у тебя вообще потрясающая, но речь не о ней, - прервал его страдания Дерек. – Я о том, что если я ошибся, и он еще ребенок.

\- А-а-а, - протянул Стайлз и замолк, не в силах произнести хоть что-то, что стало бы достойной реакцией на комплимент.

Пока он размышлял об этом, они добрались до соседней комнаты, где вечером уложили спать Скотта.

Скотт спал, подложив ладонь под щеку и скрючившись на коротком для него диване.

\- Видишь – он тоже голый – и ничего, - шепотом заметил Дерек. – Похоже, всё-таки хватило того, сколько ему перепало посмотреть.

\- Это бы кому угодно хватило, - заверил его Стайлз, понимая, что Скотт наверняка думает также. – Нас бы и на Айзека, и на близнецов, и на Кору хватило.

\- Кора! – Дерек замер. – А кто забрал Кору?

\- Я забыл назвать Питера, но на него бы нас тоже хватило, - продолжил было Стайлз, но от рыка Дерека тут же замолчал.

\- Я не помню, чтобы там вообще была Кора, - вынужден был признать он.

\- А если её никто не забрал, и она до сих пор младенец… если… - голос Дерека спустился до шепота и поэтому Стайлз вздрогнул, когда он так же внезапно заорал: – Если не умерла!

От его вопля из комнаты вылетел заспанный Скотт, на ходу надевая штаны.

Быстро оценив ситуацию и то, что он всё ещё взрослый, а из интимного перед ним только прикрытая ладонью Дерека задница Стайлза, он быстро произнес:

\- Сейчас позвоню маме, чтобы не теряла, и мы отправимся к Дитону. Он как пить дать что-то знает. А вот мама уж точно всю полицию на ноги подняла.

\- Всю не всю, но папа делает вид, что тебя ищет, - согласился Стайлз, пытаясь повернуться так, чтобы видеть друга. – Но не очень успешно, ведь это была его идея тебя выкрасть.

\- Хватит вам о ерунде! – взревел Дерек, больно шлепая Стайлза по голой ягодице, словно это он один был виноват в разговоре. Впрочем, Стайлз бы все равно не согласился, чтобы он так шлепал Скотта. – Моя сестра может где-то умирает от голода, или скитается…

\- Дерек, младенцы не скитаются, - с опаской произнес Скотт, на всякий случай отодвигаясь подальше. Похоже, он полностью разделял мнение Стайлза по поводу шлепков. – Её наверняка кто-нибудь услышал, голос у неё и так неслабый. И теперь она может в детском приюте или у Дитона.

\- У нас в городе нет детского приюта, - нет, Стайлз и правда знал, когда нужно остановиться, просто не мог! – Но Дитон и впрямь мог заметить, что происходит нечто странное и найти Кору, - великодушно заметил он.

\- Я позвонил Эллисон, Айзек тоже больше не ребенок, - по голосу Скотта из комнаты было трудно догадаться, что он думает по этому поводу. – Лидии я даже звонить не буду, там и так понятно.

Он вышел в коридор.

\- Сейчас поедем к Дитону, там все встречаемся, - произнес он. – Может, вы оба оденетесь уже?

\- А папа там тоже будет? – Стайлз заболтал ногами.

\- Наверное, - Скотт пожал плечами и отвел глаза. Он определенно помнил больше, чем хотела бы Мелисса, в конце концов, не только она хорошо слышала через тонкие стены. – Скажем так, я бы не рассчитывал на то, что Питер остался младенцем. Его даже убить как следует не удалось.

\- Я понял, - глухо произнес Дерек, всё еще, по-видимому, размышляя о вероятной судьбе сестры. Если… - он запнулся. – Когда мы найдем Кору, нужно будет её тоже сделать взрослой, и мы забудем об этом затянувшемся инциденте.

\- Я надеюсь, - искренне произнес Секотт. – Эллисон вызовет Лидию и родителей, встречаемся у Дитона.

\- Я точно должен быть в штанах, - заметил Стайлз. – Там будет папа.

\- Да можно подумать, это единственная причина быть в штанах в центре города, - буркнул Дерек, быстрыми шагами пересекая коридор и вваливаясь обратно в комнату Стайлза. – Давай быстрее.

Стайлз не заставил себя упрашивать, решив, что оставит это на следующий раз, и оделся даже быстрее Скотта и Дерека, уже через семь минут нервно нажимая на сигнал своего автомобиля.

Впрочем, Скотт и Дерек присоединились к нему довольно быстро, и машина рванула с места. Стайлз очень хотел прибыть первым, но на повороте его обогнал автомобиль Эллисон, а у ветеринарной клиники он обнаружил и машину Мелиссы, которая привезла Питера, Криса и Джона, и теперь нетерпеливо притоптывала ногой, ожидая их.

\- Стайлз! – возмущенно произнесла она, когда, наконец, обняла сына и убедилась, что с ним всё в порядке. – Как ты мог, это же Скотт!

\- Вот черт, опять, - страдальчески пробурчал себе под нос Стайлз.

\- Он сделал это ради самого Скотта, - вступился за сына Джон, но под разъяренным взглядом Мелиссы пожал плечами и замолчал.

\- Вы уже входили? – нетерпеливо спросил Дерек, кивая на дверь клиники.

Все тут же вспомнили, зачем они приехали и сконфуженно помотали головами.

Дерек неуверенно постучал, затем сообразил, что выглядит слишком робко для альфы, досадливо рыкнул и постучал громче.

\- А что сразу бы дверь не вышибить, а, братец? – совершенно живая и невредимая взрослая Кора открыла дверь.

\- Ты жива! – глаза Дерека загорелись, но он тут же с подозрением прищурился. – Но как ты стала взрослой… Дитон?..

\- А я в любом случае рад, - вставил Питер. – Неважно, что и с кем, главное результат. Не правда ли… Лидия?

Напряженные в ожидании своих имен Джон и Крис облегченно выдохнули.

\- Неправда, - буркнула Лидия, краснея. – Ты меня обманул.

\- Нет, дорогая, я готов доказать серьезность своих намерений, - Питер весело оскалился, но тут же был одернут Крисом, а Джон что-то возмущенно зашептал ему на ухо. – Но в другой раз.

\- Я даже думать не хочу, как взрослым стал Питер, - негромко заметил Стайлз скорее для себя, но острый слух оборотней не оставил его бормотание незаметным.

Питер ехидно улыбнулся, а Скотт шепнул:

\- И не думай об этом, я тебе точно говорю, не стоит.

\- Что у нас тут за собрание? – из глубины клиники вышел Дитон, вытирая руки полотенцем.

\- Как ты мог! – Питер из вредности перехватил инициативу у Дерека. – Она же совсем ребенок! Воспользовался её состоянием.

\- Полное падение нравов, - торжественно заявила Мелисса. – Впрочем, оно тут повсюду, - добавила она справедливости ради.

Дереку ничего не оставалось, как добавить веское: «Да!».

\- Вы о чем? – недоуменно наморщил лоб Дитон. – Вы про проклятие? Я пытался до вас дозвониться, но у меня был телефон только Скотта и Питера, так неудачно получилось. Такие проклятия держаться только до ближайшего полнолуния, а потом спадают сами, достаточно было пару недель потерпеть в том обличии, что, конечно, не особо приятно, но пережить можно, правда, Кора?

\- Ты варил вкусную кашу и джема в неё не жалел, - ухмыльнулась Кора. – А вы что, пытались снять заклятие еще как-то?

\- Вроде того, - промямлил Стайлз.

Все остальные промолчали, потому что не только знали, как и Стайлз, когда лучше ничего не отвечать, но и были способны это сделать.

\- Ну и дураки, - пожала плечами Кора.


	16. Chapter 16

\- Ты куда? - даже сквозь сон реакция Дерека была молниеносной, и он успел ухватить за пояс трусов выскользнувшего из постели Стайлза.

\- В школу! – Стайлз потянул трусы на себя. – Ты не поверишь, но я хожу в школу! И мне надо учить уроки, встречаться с друзьями и… и снова учить уроки, а не трахаться с утра до вечера с тобой, пытаясь понять, почему ты живешь тут, а не у себя!

\- Я тут не живу, я тут присматриваю за тобой, - пояснил Дерек, садясь на постели. – Мы обсудили и решили, что можем пожертвовать моим свободным временем, если это позволит надеяться, что ты не придумаешь еще что-то.

\- С кем это вы так решили? – с подозрением поинтересовался Стилински, натягивая джинсы.

\- Со всеми, - отрезал Дерек. – Ты опасен для общества. Как минимум, для общества оборотней тоже, а наша популяция и так порядочно пострадала.

\- Да я прямо главный злодей этого города, - пробурчал Стайлз, застегивая рубашку.

\- Не главный и, в общем-то, не злодей, а балбес, - ответил Дерек. – И это куда хуже. Поэтому важно, чтобы ты думал только об уроках и чем-то безопасном вроде меня.

\- Да ну, - Стайлз хихикнул. – Ты сам себя слышал?

\- Я заберу тебя после занятий, - нимало не смущаясь, ответил Дерек. – И у нас будет секс. Как насчет моего старого дома, хочешь там?

\- М-м… - Стайлз сделал вид, что задумался. – А может, романтичный ужин в ресторане?

\- Нас выставят из ресторана за такое, - решительно ответил Дерек. – Но вообще можно, конечно.

\- Ты меня не так понял, - Стайлз позеленел, представив, что может устроить Дерек в ресторане. И почему-то ощущение мнущихся под спиной салфеток и острых вилок, втыкающихся в обнаженную кожу, было таким реальным, что хотелось на страх и риск попробовать. – В общем, от соблазна подальше можно поужинать и в доме. Закажем готовую еду, что скажешь?

\- Можно, - Дерек потянулся, отчего мышцы под кожей напряглись, заставляя Стайлза сглотнуть и снова задуматься о необходимости как можно скорее разобраться с девушками, иначе его уже никто и никогда не сможет убедить в том, что он бисексуал.

Стайлз без приключений добрался до школы и удовлетворенно выдохнул. Он вполне может быть самым обычным школьником и не лезть куда попало.

Он огляделся. Школа жила своей жизнью. Вот ему помахал Скотт, искоса поглядывающий на болтающую с Айзеком Эллисон. Вот Лидия снова целуется со своим парнем прямо в коридоре и не понимает, как это ранит его, Стайлза. Если бы каждый мог сказать то, что его мучает, без страха, не задумываясь, просто признаться в своих чувствах, мыслях…

Стайлз замер.

Что-то такое он видел в той книге, где нашел ритуал изгнания. В конце концов, это было не так уж опасно, они совершенно зря перетряслись, в полнолуние всё закончилось, и неужели может грозить какая-то опасность в том, что люди будут признаваться друг другу в чувствах и рассказывать свои мысли?

Вот лично он, Стайлз, просто скажет Лидии, что любит её, а она… она что-нибудь ответит, и это будет абсолютно честно, и что бы это ни было – это поможет.

И Эллисон со Скоттом снова будут вместе, и друг не будет выглядеть таким печальным.

Стайлз поморщился.

Дерек собирался забрать его сразу после уроков, и порыться в библиотеке могло не получиться, но новая мысль так завладела Стайлзом, что он просто не мог остановиться.

\- Скотт, прикрой меня, я пропущу экономику, - шепнул Стайлз другу. – Мне надо…

\- Это ведь не закончится опять плохо? – неуверенно спросил Скотт, но, не дожидаясь ответа, кивнул. – Конечно. Я скажу, что ты в медпункте, у тебя живот болит. Пойдет?

\- Отлично! – обрадовался Стайлз. – Я тебе потом всё-всё расскажу!

\- Надеюсь, - Скотт вздохнул. – Ты только осторожнее там, ладно? А то Дерек будет опять злиться, оно тебе надо?

Стайлз всерьез задумался.

С одной стороны, никто не любил, когда Дерек злился, но с другой… От воспоминания тех ощущений, которые ему приходилось испытывать со злым Дереком, пальцы на ногах сами собой поджались.

Пожалуй, можно и рискнуть, тем более на самом деле никому и ничего не грозит. Это ведь не так ужасно, как ритуал экзорцизма – Стайлз был в этом совершенно уверен.


End file.
